


Не сдавайся, Конрад!

by Dugout



Category: Edna & Harvey (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Possible Character Death, Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dugout/pseuds/Dugout
Summary: Множество злоключений, что пришлось пережить Эдне, не прошли даром. От переутомления она падает в обморок, так и не успев сделать решающий выбор, а просыпается уже в мире, у которого свой взгляд на то, кто и на каком месте должен быть.





	1. Табурет

Эдна с удивлением поняла, что дрожит. Мышцы тела мелко сокращались независимо от её желания, пальцы со всей дури сжимали кольца ножниц и ручку клюшки, и только поэтому те ещё не выпали из рук. Она готова поспорить, если разожмёт ладони — увидит синяки от обгрызганных ногтей. Что с ней?  
  
Проклятье, за сегодня она дюжину раз излазила всю лечебницу, даже в тех местах, о которых здание само не знало, пропустила сквозь себя, наверно, тысячу вольт, пробиралась босиком по холодной земле, практически под самыми глазами преследователей, была замешана в смерти двух человек, узнала, что точно убила ещё одного, и косвенно повлекла казнь собственного отца.  
  
Нет, нет, не подумаете, Эдна не жалуется. Она бы справилась со всем этим.  
  
Если бы её прямо сейчас не кинули в эту адскую пучину выбора. Локоть, прижимающий кролика к телу, трясся из стороны в сторону. Она не хочет назад, она не хочет превратиться в пластилин в чужих руках. И она не хочет убивать, она не хочет быть неуправляемым психом, как Ключник. И Марсел, и Харви стоят друг друга, во всех смыслах.  
  
Эдна поняла, что её лицо тоже дрожит. Зубы непроизвольно стучат, а глаза сводит нервный тик. Поле зрения словно начинает заволакивать тёмно-красная дымка.  
  
Марсел мерзко улыбнулся, кусая трубку. Видимо, решил, что состояние девушки играет ему на пользу. Нельзя даваться этому мерзкому старикашке. Ни за что.  
  
Эдна поудобней перехватила клюшку. Нужно только…  
  
— Давай, скорее, а не то второго шанса не будет!  
  
Проклятый ушастый маньяк. Косоглазый обманщик. Куда ты её заведёшь?  
  
Эдна почувствовала, что её ноги начинают подкашиваться от перенапряжения. Избавиться бы от них обоих разом, да вот только кто тогда вытащит Харви из её головы?  
  
Она перевела всё мутнеющий взгляд на игрушку, на доктора, снова на кролика. Это какой-то кошмар, давит на плечи водяной толщей. Вот бы всплыть из-под неё, как кракен, и бить щупальцами по воде и ничтожным корабликам.  
  
Эдна поняла, что пол находится как-то слишком близко.  
  
— Ты в порядке? Что с тобой? — в голосе Марсела образовалась причудливая смесь насторожённости, злорадства и беспокойства.  
  
Эдна сдавленно хихикнула и упала лицом в темноту.  


***

  
Под щекою мягко пружинила поролоновая набивка. Девушка медленно приподнялась, заправила волосы назад, за уши, переставая походить на призрака из японских ужастиков, и вытерла слюну с лица. Мягкий пол, мягкие стены, только потолок избежал участи быть обитым, но он слишком высоко, чтобы биться об него головой. Однако, это не её родная одиночка.  
  
Большую часть противоположной стены занимало бронебойное стекло, а за ним стол, календарь, кнопки… Ну конечно, зачем простаивать такой хорошей камере.  
  
Эдна рухнула на спину, растянувшись звёздочкой. Харви, вне всякого сомнения, уже уничтожен. И уж точно его нет здесь, одного взгляда на отсутствующую обстановку комнаты достаточно. В углу одиноко стояла побитая жизнью табуретка, посреди протирала собой пол Эдна. Больше ничего.  
  
Вот так бездарно всё закончилось.  
  
Что же теперь?  
  
Ни единой мысли.  
  
Тяжело без него. Как ведь хорошо, когда твоё подсознание само тебе сообщит цель, план действий и мило поддержит, этого у Харви было не отнять.  
  
Самое обидное, он тут, совсем рядом, спрятался между мозжечком и гипоталамусом, но как его оттуда выковырять. Эдна в задумчивости присела и начала отгрызать ноготь со среднего пальца ноги. Что, если сшить нового? Порвать рубашку, часть распустить на нитки, использовать ноготь как иглу? Но она не умеет шить!  
  
Пальцы начали задумчиво царапать огрызком по обивке. «Эдна была здесь» — эх, совсем не видно, только если специально будешь искать практически неразличимые линии. «Харви…»  
  
Эдна в задумчивости уставилась на потолок. Если бы кукурузинки были людьми, то кого бы считали нормальным: попкорн или нелопнувшие зёрна? Она несколько секунд обмозговывала это и пришла к выводу, что открыла новый неразрешимый вопрос философии, вроде «Яйцо наполовину курица, или курица наполовину яйцо?»  
  
Девушка вернулась к занятию. «Харви». Наглая ложь. Очевидно, что эта ячейка обивки не Харви. Самозванец.  
  
Хотя, если больше нет настоящего Харви, то как можно быть самозванцем? Просто первый желающий становиться настоящим.  
  
Лампа под потолком мигнула и загорелась с новой силой.  
  
Эдна стремительно зачеркнула надпись, и бросилась к табуретке. Старое дерево было гораздо податливее. Х. А. Р. В. И. Девушка легонько тряхнула её.  
  
— Харви, ты слышишь меня?  
  
Молчание. Она тряхнула сильнее.  
  
— Харви!  
  
Да что не так? Эдна пристально уставилась на предмет мебели, напрягая все извилины. Что мешает ему говорить? Она покрутила табурет в руках, и вдруг просияла, хлопнула себя по лбу и вывела на сиденье два глаза и ехидную улыбку с выпирающими зубами.  
  
— Эдна? — раздался знакомый, слегка хриплый голос.  
  
— Да? — мгновенно откликнулась девушка.  
  
— Почему я табурет?  
  
— Что за глупый вопрос? Тебе же нужны ножки!  
  
— Да, с этой точки зрения вполне разумно.  
  
— Что они сделали с тобой?  
  
— О, ничего интересного. Пропустили через мусорокрошитель, потом сожгли в печи, а пепел развеяли над океаном.  
  
Эдна прищурилась.  
  
— Ты врёшь.  
  
Табурет прищурился в ответ.  
  
— Не знаю.  
  
— И всё же, — продолжил он. — Что случилось, пока меня не было?  
  
— Тоже не знаю, — Эдна вновь огляделась по сторонам. — Я была в отключке. Проснулась здесь. Но прошло совсем немного времени, раз мою память ещё не стёрли. Нам нужно скорее выбираться!  
  
— Эдна, Эдна! Подумай-ка вот о чём: что если её стёрли, но ты всё помнишь? Может ты получила не только дар предвидения, но и дар довидения! Ты можешь видеть прошлое, Эдна?  
  
Эдна задумалась.  
  
— Ну, я, кажется, могу вспомнить как выглядели динозавры.  
  
— Вот видишь! — восторжествовал Харви. — Пусть стирают, сколько хотят, теперь ты несокрушима! Да и к тому же, стали бы рисковать оставлять тебя без охраны сразу после побега?  
  
Пункт охраны действительно пустовал.  
  
— Ты притворишься, что ничего не помнишь. Я притворюсь простой табуреткой. И мы выведаем у них всё, что только можно!  
  
Эдна серьёзно кивнула. Послышался скрип двери, и она, схватив Харви, метнулась в наиболее непроглядываемую часть комнаты. Вошедший замер, видимо, удивлённый пробуждением пациента. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило.  
  
— Тебе не спрятаться. Я слышу, как бьётся твоё сердце! — прошипела Эдна.  
  
Шаги, и в дальнем углу окна показался устало-недоумевающий Шизель.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — изогнул он бровь.  
  
— Да, вполне.  
  
Эдна вышла из укрытия и начала оглядывать камеру с видом человека, которому риелтор показывает квартиру.  
  
— Где я?  
  
Шизель присел за стол и потёр пальцами переносицу.  
  
— Что, — он обвёл рукой окружающее пространство, — даже не догадываешься?  
  
— Это секретная лаборатория? — девушка присела на пол у окна, обнимая табурет. — В ней изучают способности подростков-мутантов? Что я умею? Управлять облаками, создавать невидимые унициклы, подчинять волю мужчин одним взглядом?  
  
Шизель терпел напряжённый немигающий взор Эдны где-то полминуты, а после наклонился к микрофону.  
  
— Ты в психушке, дорогая. Теперь положи табуретку на пол.  
  
— Хорошо, офицер, — Эдна подняла руки вверх, и осторожно оттолкнула от себя Харви. — Только не стреляйте.  
  
— Ты тут что-нибудь делала, пока меня не было?  
  
— Нет, — соврала девушка.  
  
— Не билась головой об стенку, а?  
  
— Не-а, — это уже была правда. — И всё же, за что я здесь?  
  
Шизель, который должен быть раздражённым повторяющейся вереницей вопросов, выглядел скорее недоумевающим.  
  
— Поговори об этом со своим врачом.  
  
Послышалось невнятное бурчание. Эдна подняла Харви с пола и поднесла поближе к уху.  
  
— Давай, скорее, наш шанс! Чем быстрее мы встретим Марсела, тем быстрее вотрёмся ему в доверие, тем быстрее сможем сбежать. Как думаешь, он уже начал ремонт в кабинете?  
  
Хорошо, что барон фон карлик ничего не слышит.  
  
— А я могу его увидеть?  
  
— Дорогая, скажи, ты действительно не помнишь расписания лечебницы или просто издеваешься надо мной, а?  
  
Шизель выглядел очень странно, как-то мрачно и нервно. Части Эдны расхотелось продолжать разыгрывать представление, но Харви подыгрывал бровями, да и ложью это не было, она в помине не знала не о каком расписании.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Похоже, тебе действительно не повредит встретиться с доктором лишний раз, — Шизель ударил пальцами по столу, вскочил, отрывистыми шагами прошёл по комнате туда-назад. Он остановился у стекла и неловко развёл руками. — Давай-ка договоримся. Я выполню одну твою просьбу, а ты никому не расскажешь, что я отходил, особенно Марселу.  
  
— Соглашайся! — тут же протянул табурет. — Так ведь гораздо, гораздо лучше!  
  
— Хорошо, — Эдна кивнула. — Ты позовёшь врача?  
  
— Ладно, ладно! — Шизель зашагал к двери, но резко остановился, и осторожно развернулся. — Может лучше не врача, кого-нибудь попроще, менее карательного в отношении нарушения рабочих инструкций?  
  
— Я хочу видеть доктора Марсела, — Эдна скрестила руки с табуретом на груди.  
  
— Окей! Марсела, так Марсела! — Шизель со злобой вскинул ладони к небу, и через мгновенье дверь оглушительно захлопнулась.  
  
— Харви, — девушка опустила лицо к табурету. — Есть серьёзный вопрос, касающийся поп-корна.  
  
— Ты обратилась по адресу.  


***

  
Дверь за спиной снова скрипнула, отвлекая заключённую от исписывания стен огрызком ногтя. В палату зашёл всё тот же Шизель и какой-то парень в белом халате. Он выглядел даже моложе, чем охранник, наверное, ровесник девушки, а значит, не врач, максимум — интерн. Неизвестный сел за стол, и поднял микрофон к лицу.  
  
— Ну, Эдна, на что жалуешься?  
  
Та метнула яростный взгляд в сторону гольфиста.  
  
— Ты кого привёл?  
  
— Кого просила! — шикнул Шизель, подпирая бока в злобном недоумении.  
  
— Я просила Марсела! А это даже не доктор!  
  
— Простите? — недоумённый вопрос остался без внимания.  
  
Охранник повысил голос:  
  
— Уж определись, кто тебе нужен: доктор или Марсел!  
  
— Марсел! — теперь Эдна не понимала в чём проблема противника. Куда ему ещё яснее?!  
  
Шизель протянул обе руки в сторону незнакомца, словно представляя:  
  
— Ну вот и получи Альфреда Марсела собственной персоной.  
  
Эдна осеклась и уставилась на парня.  
  
Тот нажал на кнопку, наполняя комнату звуком динамиков:  
  
— Что здесь происходит?


	2. Почему-то живой

По мнению Эдны, то, что Альфред был некрасивым, даже уродливым мальчиком, не было секретом не для кого, кроме Альфреда. Благодаря хрономорфированию девушка вспомнила его внешность весьма отчётливо, и в эту секунду пыталась примерить образ противного зануды на парня, сидящего за стеклом.  
  
Нижняя челюсть, которой можно было проламывать черепа, смотрелась на повзрослевшем лице гораздо пропорциональней, и не казалась способной на эти благородные деяния. Ну, максимум, калечить старушек. Каштановые волосы, уложенные в стрижку, более подходящую взрослому человеку, не выглядели от этого менее показательно-пижонскими. Даже ногти — Эдна помнила, какие они были: розовые, чистые, коротко остриженные - выглядели до отвращения аккуратно, как копытца пухлого розовощёкого поросёнка из книжки для двухлеток.   
  
Это Альфред, взрослая версия Альфреда, вне всякого сомнения, хоть он и не такой мерзкий, как можно было предположить. Почему он здесь? Это призрак, который собирается мстить? Это Альфред из параллельной вселенной, путешествующий между мирами со своим дедом? Это их с Шизелем общая галлюцинация? Хотя последнее маловероятно: с ума поодиночке сходят, это гриппом все вместе болеют.  
  
Эдне оставалось лишь ответить в лоб.  
  
— Ты с чего-то жив, вот что происходит.  
  
Несколько секунд младший Марсел и Шизель смотрели на неё, после медленно переглянулись.  
  
— Вот как, — Альфред растеряно покачал головой. По голосу Эдна бы никогда не признала бы в нём прыщавую жабу — очень он изменился. — Давай-ка это обсудим. Присядь.  
  
Парень показал рукой в сторону стоящего у окна Харви. Табурет сделал странное лицо.  
  
— Я постою, — процедила Эдна.  
  
— Ладно. И как же давно моя жизнеспособность считается чем-то необычным?  
  
— Да, знаешь ли, порядком, с десяток лет.  
  
— А почему, в таком случае, тебя это заволновало только сейчас?  
  
Девушка пожала плечами.  
  
— Ну, как-то мы не пересекались. Разве что, когда ты был на портрете, но это не совсем считается, правда?  
  
Альферед не ответил, только помрачнел, как и Шизель, и обратился к нему:  
  
— Она ничего странного не делала?  
  
— Я же сказал: проснулась, начала обниматься с табуреткой, потом спрашивать где она и почему здесь. Сначала я думал, что она придуривается, но это уже перебор, — охранник обернулся к девушке. — Дорогая, ты ведь нас не разыгрываешь?  
  
Альфред, не дав ответить, снова спросил:  
  
— От чего же я, по-твоему, умер?  
  
— Острый случай падения с лестницы вниз головой. Слишком много хороших ребят, слишком много. Общественности давно пора обратить внимание на эту проблему и заменить лестницы на водяные горки.  
  
Парень изменился в лице, в его глазах мелькнул совсем непривычный для слизня гнев. «Боже,» — подумала девушка — «кто-то совершенно не умеет смеяться над прошлым».  
  
— Эдна! Ты разрушаешь всю нашу маскировку! А ну немедленно скажи, что случайно уловила эту информацию из космоса, иначе нас раскроют!  
  
— О чём ты?! — воскликнула она в ответ. — Тут, знаешь ли, сидит живой Альфред Марсел, строит из себя хорошего врача…  
  
— Эй!  
  
— А я пытаюсь мило с ним побеседовать, не указывая на то, как дебильно сидит на нём этот халат. Мог бы и помочь!  
  
— С кем ты разговариваешь?!   
  
Эдна, занятая руганью с подсознанием, не обратив внимания, отмахнулась.  
  
— С Харви. Не мешай.  
  
— С кем? — Несколько секунд Альфред выглядел озадаченным, словно вспоминал что-то. Парень медленно согнулся над столом, запуская пальцы в волосы, и тихо прошипел. — Блядь.  
  
Шизель мгновенно встрепенулся, и даже более ошарашено, чем минуту назад, когда Альфреда обвинили в мёртвости, уставился на него.  
  
— Марсел только что ругнулся, — ошеломлённо проговорил он и повернулся к девушке. — Эдна, ты тоже слышала это?  
  
— Не самая удачная кандидатура, чтобы проверять реальность услышанного, — обиженно проворчал под нос табурет.  
  
Альфред медленно поднялся из-за стола.  
  
— Снова этот блядский Харви.  
  
Шизель наклонился поближе к отверстиям в стекле и прошептал:  
  
— Чего это он, а?  
  
Девушка пожала плечами. Самой бы хотелось знать.  
  
Альфред направился к двери, поправляя причёску.  
  
— Я пойду, доложу доктору Зосту. Пусть встретится с Эдной вне графика, её нужно срочно обследовать, этот бред выходит за все рамки.  
  
— А что делать мне? — обернулся за ним охранник.  
  
— Отвлеки её чем-то, ты в этом уже профессионал, — ядовито прошипел парень, стоя в дверях. - Снова расскажи про свою сраную клюшку.  
  
— Вымой рот с мылом, Марсел!  
  
— Отстань, Шизель.  
  
Дверь захлопнулась, и некоторое время стояла тишина. Наконец, охранник немного неуверенно прервал её:  
  
— Так, а меня ты помнишь?  
  
— Как такое забыть, — вздохнула Эдна.  
  
— А…  
  
— Твою драматичную минигольф-историю я тоже знаю. Лучше объясни, что здесь твориться.  
  
— Нет уж, милая, с твоим-то психозом пусть этим занимается дядя доктор.  
  
Эдна обречённо села на пол. Всё стало очень запутанно. В последнее время вопросы без ответов как из ведра сыпались на её голову. Почему жив Альфред? Попкорн или зёрнышки? Что за Поки, о котором говорил Алюмен? Если на физкультуре были только она с Марселом, то это значит, что её выбирали первой или последней? Зачем от всех дверей один ключ?  
  
«Впрочем, — вдруг подумала она, - один сейчас разрешится».  
  
— Эй! — Шизель, севший за стол и сложивший руки на груди, перевёл взгляд на неё. — Скажи, откуда ты достаёшь свою клюшку?  
  
Гольфист торжествующе улыбнулся.  
  
— Ха. А говорила, что всё помнишь.  
  
Движением профессионального фокусника он откинул полу куртко-халата. На ремне, подобно кобуре полицейского, висел искусный кожаный чехол на заклёпках. Как влитая, в нём сидела клюшка. Эдна присвистнула, но через мгновенье подозрительно прищурилась.  
  
— Что-то мне помниться, что она была больше.  
  
— «Шизель и сын» — складная клюшка высшего класса, сплав прочности и мобильности. Рывок, взмах, меньше секунды — и ты готов к бою.  
  
— Брехня. Такие штуки всегда раздвигаются по сотне лет.  
  
В чёрных глазах гольфиста полыхнул огонь.  
  
— Кто-то, похоже, забыл и о сокрушительном поражении в прошлый раз, а?  
  
— Блефуешь, — протянула Эдна.  
  
Шизель встал из-за стола.  
  
— Засекай время, милая! Смотри внимательно! Раз, — как герой вестерна, он откинул край курки и занёс пальцы над ручкой, — два, три!  
  
Эдна даже не успела уловить момент, когда клюшка оказалась в руках её охранника — тот уже стоял со своим благородным оружием наизготовку.  
  
— Н-нет! — Эдна отказывалась принять поражение. — Стол закрывал обзор! Так что это не считается! Это мог быть обман и подлог!  
  
— Что? Да за ним не видно только самый пол!  
  
— Ну, может, кто-то настолько близок к полу, что этого достаточно?  
  
— О, дорогая, ты хочешь по-плохому! — Шизель вцепился в край стола и, с оглушительным визгом метала об кафель, потащил его в сторону.  
  
Девушка со злорадной улыбкой наблюдала за этими потугами. Всё-равно, что заставить ребёнка… Ну… Двигать стол.  
  
Спустя, может, минуту гольфист, наконец, освободил пространство.  
  
— Показываю последний раз!  
  


***

  
  
Когда Альфред зашёл в палату, стол всё ещё стоял у двери.  
  
— Держи кисть расслабленее. Клюшка — продолжение руки!  
  
Шизель находился посреди комнаты, нанося удар за ударом воображаемому мячу, за стеклом Эдна пыталась повторять его движения. За неимением своего спортивного инвентаря она размахивала табуреткой.  
  
— Что вы делаете?!  
  
Больная подняла голову:  
  
— Не советую орать на него, если вас не разделяет стекло. У этой клюшки тяжелый удар.  
  
— Что за цирк! — Альфред подошёл к столу, и в несколько секунд вернул его на прежнее место. — Выводи её! Зост хочет видеть её незамедлительно.  
  
Гольфист, остановившийся, и наблюдавший за тем, как легко парень, возвышающийся над ним на две головы, переставил предмет мебели, медленно сложил клюшку и пристегнул на место. Достав из кармана ключ, Шизель, не меняя лица, открыл дверь, крепко взял Эдну под руку.  
  
— Ты не можешь оставить… Аргх, — Альфред, не закончив, прикрыл лицо рукой. — Герр Шизель, если вас вдруг хоть каплю волнует психическое здоровье пациента, будьте добры отвести больную со мной к врачу.  
  
— Эдна, — жалобно проскулил табурет в её руках, — меня чуть не стошнило.  
  
— И чем же должно тошнить табурет?  
  
— Не знаю. Будь я ещё собой, то поролоном. Но теперь…  
  
Чем должно тошнить табурет? Эдна только обрадовалась, что вот-вот в копилке вопросов освободиться ещё место, как появился новый.


	3. Понимающий доктор

— М-да, похоже, после того, что мы тут натворили, было проще снести и построить заново.  
  
Эдна решительно не узнавала лечебницу. Её план всё ещё сидел в мозгу крепко, как страницы плейбоя в голове подростка, однако явно не совпадал с реальностью. Слишком длинные проходы, незнакомые помещения, иной интерьер, и, словно в насмешку, усиливая ощущение неприятного пробуждения, вдруг знакомые детали.  
  
Живой Альфред, некий Зост, вместо уже привычного Марсела, а теперь и это — всё вселяло беспокойство, близкое к панике, однако Эдна не собиралась дать этому чувству подавить себя, в её душе сохранялись железная воля, стремление к свободе, непоколебимость и другие слова, которые могли бы гордо красоваться на фамильном щите Конрадов.  
  
Вот туалет для персонала, но находится он в коридоре, где с одной стороны окна, выходящие во двор, а с другой незнакомые двери в кабинеты и кладовки. Ни горшков с цветами, ни поворотов, даже потолок другого, более светлого цвета.  
  
— Так, подождите, — Альфред приостановил Шизеля и зашагал в сторону уборной, — сейчас вернусь.  
  
— Разве, когда Зост «хочет видеть её незамедлительно», есть время для того, чтобы пудрить носик, а?  
  
— Я должен присутствовать на протяжении всей процедуры, и не думаю, что тебе неизвестно, насколько он любит их затягивать, — парень зашёл в комнату, но из-за неплотно прикрытой двери продолжало доноситься бурчание: — «Давай, Альфред, вошёл и вышел, двадцатиминутный опрос». Он длился пять часов!  
  
Воцарилась тишина. В лаборатории для подростков-мутантов способностью Марсела было бы отнимать у людей темы для разговора.  
  
— Это надолго, — вздохнул охранник, видимо, менее восприимчивый к этой сверхсиле.  
  
Шизель подошёл к окну и собирался его открыть. Ручка находилась под самым потолком, чтобы суицидальные пациенты не могли слишком легко исполнить своё желание.  
  
— О, мальчик, нужна помощь? — жалостливо-саркастично протянула Эдна.  
  
Тот лишь оскалился, опёрся коленом о подоконник, но всё равно не смог дотянутся. Девушка, конечно, шутила — ей тоже не хватило бы роста, тут в одиночку разве что Халгор справится. Вдруг она почувствовала, что руки ничего не тяготит.  
  
— Ай! Эдна, останови его, быстро!  
  
Охранник твёрдым ударом ноги поставил пятку промеж глаз Харви, встал на него и легко открыл окно. Присев на каменную кладку подоконника, он протянул табурет владелице и достал пачку сигарет.  
  
— Не скажешь Марселу, а?  
  
Эдна покачала головой и начала стирать с друга след ботинка. В воздухе начал витать еле заметный запах дыма, тут же уносящийся в окно. Готтхольд сидел лицом на улицу, спиной к девушке, то ли чтобы меньше пахло табаком, то ли перегораживая собой короткий путь к земле. Как смело, с его-то боязнью высоты.  
  
— Послушай, дорогая, — как-то тихо, не оборачиваясь, произнёс он, — ты правда ничего не делала, пока меня не было? Лучше скажи начистоту, у меня перед увольнением есть право на ещё один выговор, а ты пролечишься, полегчает. Всё-таки здоровье важнее.  
  
Эдна почувствовала смущение от этой внезапно проснувшейся врачебной сознательности. Откуда такая забота?  
  
— Я правда не делала ничего. Что бы, по вашему мнению, не было со мной не так, я такой уже проснулась, — Шизель молчал. Ох, быть не может, что бы он вдруг просто воспылал к ней участием. — Боишься, буду мучать тебя просьбой?  
  
Охранник обернулся и устало посмотрел на девушку. Вот, это называется умный взгляд: высокий лоб, серьёзное выражение, а не то, что Альфред из себя строит. Есть в этом взгляде что-то присущее хитрому, опасному, интеллектуально развитому хищнику, в случае Шизеля, пожалуй, хорьку.  
  
— Все как с ума посходили: Альфред ожил, психушка перестроилась! Хорошо, хоть один увалень с маниакальной страстью к гольфу ведёт себя как адекватный человек, — Эдна закинула руки за голову. — Так что кого-кого, а тебя сейчас доставать было бы безумием.  
  
Шизель ничего не ответил, только выдохнул дым через нос и улыбнулся набок.  
  
Когда из-за двери послышался шум воды, охранник затушил сигарету, разогнал остатки дыма, и захлопнул окно. Ручка автоматически защёлкнулась.  
  
— Ты уверена, а? — в последний раз спросил он, даже слегка пригрозив пальцем.  
  
Как можно выглядеть таким непоколебимо суровым, находясь при этом на границе роста, с которым пускают на аттракционы?  
  
— Да.  
  
Из-за двери вышел Альфред, и Шизель направился в комнату.  
  
— Эй, ты куда это? Зост уже ждёт, — перегородил ему дорогу Марсел.  
  
— Подождёт ещё чуть-чуть, я, между прочим, неотлучно следил за ней часами. Так что будь добр, — Шизель отпихнул его локтём, и скрылся в туалете.  
  
Альфред рыкнул и ногой захлопнул дверь.  
  
— Это называется грамотно выстраивать алиби, Эдна, — Харви всё ещё недовольно морщился после ботинка охранника. — Если будешь собираться совершить ограбление, бери его в команду. Он обеспечит прикрытие и умеет хладнокровно идти по головам.  
  
Тем временем Альфред подошёл к окну, и, встав на носки, дотянулся кончиками пальцев до ручки. Эдна с интересом наблюдала за тем, как он достал из кармана трубку, набил её табаком, и прикурил. Заметив пристальный и удивлённый взгляд девушки, Альфред стыдливо вжал голову в плечи.  
  
— Я так обычно не делаю, Окей? Просто твоё лечение так хорошо продвигалось, а тут весь этот бред, и даже этого… Харви вспомнила. Я успокаиваю нервы. Только не говори Шизелю, иначе он меня загнобит.  
  
— Неужели прямо хуже меня?  
  
Альфред ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Эдна, хуже тебя быть не может.  
  
— Ну-ну, — девушка приобняла стул, — я хотя бы не бранюсь как сапожник и не давлю людям на их больные клюшки. Как бы ты себя чувствовал, если кто-то вдруг начал громить психушку клюшкой твоего отца?  
  
Альфред мрачно выдохнул дым.  
  
— Это была бы ты?  
  
— Вот это догадливость, — нехотя отметил Харви.  
  
Некоторое время Эдна созерцала фантасмагоричную картину курящего Альфреда. Ей вообще было сложно представить, что тот червяк, которого она знала, однажды зашёл в табачный магазин. Интересно, а его отцу известно? Перед глазами появился образ доктора Марселла, за ухо тащащего великовозрастного отпрыска в подвал и запирающего там на остаток дня. Даже на душе потеплело.  
  
— А кольцами можешь?  
  
Альфред кинул взгляд на неё, и следующее облачко дыма приобрело вид неровного кольца.  
  
— Я не очень давно это делаю, — с чего-то начал оправдываться он, — да и не очень часто.  
  
— Скрываешься от папочки?  
  
Парень насупился и вдруг вытряхнул на улицу остатки табака, слегка помахивая трубкой, чтобы она быстрее остыла. Как только туалетная дверь начала открываться, он захлопнул окно и сунул трубку в карман жилета.  
  
Вытирая мокрые руки о халат, Шизель кивнул вглубь коридора.  
  
— Ну, пойдём.  
  
Эдну повели дальше, они поднялись по лестнице ещё раз и должны были быть этаже на четвёртом. Ещё один поворот, и они стоят у обитой кожей двери кабинета.  
  
— Можешь идти, свободен, — Альфред помахал на Шизеля тем жестом, что обычно прогоняют голубей.  
  
— До встречи, милая.  
  
Он похлопал девушку по плечу и неспешно скрылся за углом. Альфред, словно собираясь с силами, тяжело вздохнул, постучал в дверь и сразу же открыл.  
  
Кабинет не был похож на марселловский: он был больше, окна призавешены шторами, а перед письменным столом стояло большое мягкое кресло. Эдну настойчиво повели к нему и усадили. За разглядыванием комнаты она не сразу заметила владельца.  
  
— Здравствуй, принцесса.  
  
Девушка обмерла от знакомого вкрадчивого голоса и медленно перевела взгляд в сторону его источника. Ключник сидел за столом, сложив свои узловатые пальцы домиком. Вот уж он вызывал сейчас диссонанс даже похлеще, чем Альфред. Он практически не изменился, но был совсем другим. Кожа всё ещё слегка землистая, но гораздо более здорового цвета, сальные волосы начисто вымыты, одет в рубашку, охристый пиджак, и небрежно накинутый на плечи халат. Всё подогнано по размеру, не сползает вкривь и вкось.  
  
Доктор Зост выглядел настоящим профессионалом, да только это никак не вязалось с отпечатавшимся в памяти сутулым силуэтом и покачивающимися в воздухе ногами.  
  
— Мне тут много чего рассказали, — Эдна заметила, что Альфред присаживается в уголке комнаты и достаёт блокнот. — Ты не против это обсудить?  
  
— Я давно жду не дождусь, — отведя взгляд, пробормотала Эдна. Ключник — доктор, очень сбивает с толку.  
  
— Мне сказали, что ты начала разговаривать с Харви. Это правда?  
  
Зачем это спрашивать, если всё равно поверишь персоналу, а не больному.  
  
— Втирается в доверие, — прошипел стулокролик.  
  
— Да, — Эдна тоже может втираться в доверие.  
  
— И где он сейчас? Тут, рядом? — Ключник обвёл рукой кабинет.  
  
— Нет. Он в моей голове.  
  
Доктор изогнул бровь.  
  
— Это ведь просто часть моего подсознания.  
  
Ключник-Зост выглядел слегка изумлённым.  
  
— Ты совершенно права. А что это тогда за табуретка?  
  
— Эдна, нужно отвести подозрения, слушай мою легенду. Я Дороти, обычная домохозяйка из пригорода, однако, таящая мечту о покорении Эвереста в глубине души. Меня гложут сомнения по поводу моего брака, и, иногда, вечерами, когда мой муж остаётся на работе, я беру бутылку красного вина и отправляюсь на скалодром с симпатичным инструктором…  
  
— Это Дороти.  
  
— Дороти? Отличное имя для табуретки. Она тоже говорит?  
  
— Конечно же нет, — возмутилась девушка. — Это ведь табуретка.  
  
Ключник согласно покачал головой.  
  
— Прекрасно, с этим мы разобрались. Теперь давай поговорим об Альфреде, — мужчина указал рукой в угол. — Ты считаешь, что этот человек мёртв?  
  
Эдна прищурилась.  
  
— Ну, разве что где-то глубоко внутри.  
  
Альфред презрительно приподнял губу.  
  
— Тогда почему ты говорила обратное?  
  
— Потому что я так помню.  
  
— Что же ты помнишь, принцесса? Мне кажется, что у нас сложились несколько разные версии одного события, и мы знаем твою не лучше, чем ты нашу.  
  
На секунду девушка засомневалась, что говорить. Нужно ли солгать что-нибудь, или лучше промолчать? Её цель — сбежать, однако сейчас ещё важнее выяснить, что творится. Лучше солгать. Дезинформированный враг — лучший враг.  
  
— Ничего невероятно. Это было давно, нам было лет по восемь. Мы просто играли, гнались друг за другом, и Альфред споткнулся на лестнице.  
  
Несколько секунд Ключник сидел в задумчивости, после встал и подошёл к окну.  
  
— В твоей истории есть доля правды. Для Марсела падение с лестницы стало фатальным. Только был это не Альфред, а бедняга Гораций. Скорее всего, он хотел взять твоего кролика, посмотреть или зачем-то ещё, мы этого теперь не узнаем. Это был несчастный случай, он потерял равновесие.  
  
Эдна покрепче сжала Харви в объятьях. Старший Марсел мёртв. Альфред жив. Ключник управляет лечебницей. Как такое может быть? Это противоречит всему, не только воспоминаниям, что она получила при хрономорфировании, а даже самым обычным. Почему объяснение сделало всё только запутаннее? Она… Словно очутилась в другом мире или странном сне.  
  
— На тебе это очень плохо сказалось, было решено поместить тебя под присмотр врачей. И ты права, прошло уже как десять лет. Вероятно, в твоём настоящем помрачнении виновато новое лекарство. Вчера ты впала в беспамятство, сегодня проснулась такой. Верно Альфред?  
  
Парень слабо кивнул.  
  
— Давай-ка пройдём пару тестов, чтобы понять, как вернуть тебя в норму.  
  
Перед Эдной поставили небольшой столик, а на него легла увесистая папка бумаги.


	4. Жираф

— Похоже, хватит для первичного осмотра, — Зост обернулся к Альфреду, — приведи кого-нибудь из охраны, а потом подготовь мне общий срез по тестам.  
  
Парень тяжело вздохнул, явно не предвкушая будущую работу. «Абсолютно бесполезную» — со злорадством подумалось Эдне. Она не собиралась позволять этим двум придуркам копаться в её голове, поэтому, по совету Харви, составляла из закрашенных полей бланков лицо инопланетянина.  
  
Альфред встал, расправляя последнюю страницу теста, которые Эдна передавала ему посредством запускания самолётиков. Первые несколько раз он испуганно вздрагивал от попадавших в голову остроносых истребителей, айкал, ронял то, что держал в руках, после начал игнорировать, и ближе к концу стал, не глядя, ловить на лету.  
  
После того, как Альфред вышел в коридор, повисло традиционное молчание. Зост забрал у Эдны ручку, собрал бумаги в стопки, скрепил степлером и начал раскладывать по лоткам.  
  
— Ну, а если в общем, как ты себя чувствуешь? — тихо спросил он, продолжая заниматься работой.  
  
— Хорошо, — девушка уставилась в окно, желая поскорее вырваться из полутёмного кабинета.  
  
— Хе, я бы тоже хорошо себя чувствовал, если бы вернулся мой старый друг.  
  
У Эдны мурашки по коже пробежали, так странно это прозвучало. За время обследования девушка позабыла об угрозе, Ключник был спокойным, разумным, и даже когда она написала на столе «Альфред + Зост = Любовь», он лишь приказал Альфреду прекратить возмущаться.  
  
Вдруг подняв лицо, мужчина спросил:  
  
— Кстати, Эдна, а кто я по твоей версии?  
  
Эдна почувствовала, словно язык прилипает к нёбу. Он ведь не делает ничего выходящего за рамки, но её инстинкты сами сжимают сердце холодком.  
  
— Я вас не помню.  
  
— Не помнишь? — голос Ключика звучал удивлённо, однако сам он выглядел напротив, будто бы удовлетворён ответом. Мужчина присел на край стола. — Что же ты раньше не сказала? Тогда нам нужно познакомиться. Доктор Альбрих Зост.  
  
Он протянул руку для пожатия. В ответ Эдна нехотя протянула табурет. Мужчина оскалился улыбкой и сжал его ножку. Тот визгливо заверещал:  
  
— Чем я всё это заслужил? У него мерзкие ледяные руки.  
  
— Ты не помнишь меня совсем? Может, имел место быть какой-нибудь искажённый образ, как в случае с Альфредом?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Ключник перестал улыбаться.  
  
— Эдна, я веду твое лечение последние девять лет. Я знаю, как ты лжёшь. Готов поспорить, ты соврала, рассказывая про смерть Альфреда, и я точно вижу, что ты помнишь меня гораздо лучше этого зануды. Тесты, что ты заполнила — абсолютная чушь. Ручка, что ты мне отдала — пустая, стержень у тебя в рукаве. Ну и, разумеется, Дороти — это Харви.  
  
Он проговорил всё ровно и жёстко, Эдна почувствовала, что загнана в угол. За нос всё это время водили её.  
  
— И мне обидно, что ты считаешь, будто я не достоин доверия, — в голосе действительно зазвучали нотки злобы и обиды. — Я не враг тебе, принцесса.  
  
Мужчина твёрдым движением вырвал табурет из рук Эдны, поставил его рядом и сжал ладонь девушки в своих. Они действительно были ледяными.  
  
— Я прекрасно осознаю, что будешь поздоровее многих. Есть, знаешь, типы личностей, которые должны быть спятившими. Такие как старина Алюмен, ты, даже я. Мы великолепны в своём неограниченном воображении, свободе от рамок. Пусть всякие педантичные Марселы лечат неудачников вроде Питера, им лучше быть нормальными и обычными.  
  
Ключник пристально вгляделся в лицо девушки, а она всеми силами постаралась сохранить непоколебимое выражение.  
  
— Я очень стремлюсь помочь тебе и достигаю успехов. Я вернул тебе Харви, пусть не без некоторых побочных эффектов. Так что прошу, не пытайся меня обманывать. Издевайся над Альфредом, шути, что Готтхольд играет в мини-гольф, потому что обычный для него слишком велик, но не кусай руку, которая тебя кормит.  
  
Он потрепал девушку по коленке и всучил назад табурет.  
  
— Подумай об этом.  
  
— Опасный незнакомец, Эдна! Опасный незнакомец на горизонте!  
  
Девушка заткнула табурету рот и, не шевелясь, словно в оцепенении, сидела в кресле, пока не отворилась дверь.  
  
— Все заняты на обеде, — неразборчиво пробурчал Альфред, запыхавшийся от беготни между этажами.  
  
— Тогда сначала отведи её ко всем, и потом садись за обработку результатов.  
  
Ни следа не осталось от того, что напугало Эдну. Ключник, наверно, спрятался под столом, а здесь всего лишь доктор Зост, образцовый управляющий лечебницей.  
  
— Ясно, — тяжело выдохнул Альфред, подошёл к креслу и взял Эдну за предплечье. — Пойдём.  
  
Эдна, не мешкая, приняла предложение. Выходя через дверной проём, она прямо-таки затылком почувствовала острый холодный взгляд. Как только они сделали несколько шагов от кабинета, Эдна нервно проговорила:  
  
— Эм, Альфред?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Пока тебя не было, Зост, он… — она замялась, не зная, какие слова подобрать для произошедшего.  
  
— Доктор Зост чокнутый, который хочет и тебя свести с ума? — Альфред раздражённо посмотрел на неё и закатил глаза. — Фух, я-то начал беспокоится, что ты серьёзно помешалась, но раз с нами снова сказка о злодейском психиатре-психопате, то всё в порядке.  
  
— Но он же!.. — возмущённо воскликнула Эдна.  
  
— Прекрати! Проклятье, мне надоело это повторять, но ты хотя бы попробуй размышлять логически: Зост блестящий врач и нейрохимик, хороший друг папы и не один другой пациент не жаловался на него. Может, если все вокруг тебя враги, то проблема не в них, а в тебе и твоей фантазии?  
  
— Альфред! — Эдна от злости вырвала руку из его хватки. — Будь добр, вытащи голову из задницы и…  
  
— Немедленно прекрати, иначе отправишься в одиночку, а не общую палату! Я не желаю больше слышать этого, — Альфред вцепился в её локоть. — Лучше скажи спасибо, что я беру ответственность не докладывать об этих выходках самому Зосту.  
  
Куковать в одиночке Эдне не хотелось, поэтому, скрипя зубами, она замолчала. Злые друг на друга, они с Альфредом дошли до кладовой с одеждой, которую тот отпер и сказал девушке переодеться. Натягивая местное подобие лифчика, Эдна прошипела:  
  
— Ну и почему нельзя было так с самого начала?  
  
Из-за двери послышалось:  
  
— Потому что кто-то ползал под столами, выламывал ножки у стульев, и кричал что-то об эротических танцах на похоронах Горация Марсела. Лично я в таком состоянии, тебе и бойшортсы носить не доверил. Так что смирительную рубашку, будь добра, оставь поверх.  
  
— Выламывала ножки стульев? — разочаровано протянул Харви. — Я был лучшего о тебе мнения.  
  
— Ты сам меня на это подначивал.  
  
— Я тогда не знал, насколько ножки важны для мебели.  
  
— Хорошо, если я встречу тот стул, то извинюсь пред ним.  
  
— И его семьёй.  
  
— И его семьёй.  
  
Когда Эдна крикнула, что закончила, и вышла в коридор, Альфред копался в своём телефоне. Не успела она метнуть шутку о врачебной халатности, как парень уже гораздо спокойнее проговорил:  
  
— Матиас пишет, что рад, что тебе стало лучше. Ему очень жаль, но сегодня он заехать не сможет, завтра будет точно и надолго.  
  
У Эдны даже в кончиках пальцев закололо. Нет, у неё мелькала мысль, что Матиас должен быть в живых, раз уж здесь смерть Марсела — несчастный случай, но она побоялось развивать это: слишком больно было бы поверить, а потом узнать обратное.  
  
— Он жив?  
  
— Почему не должен быть?  
  
— Потому что никто мне толком не объяснил, что происходит.  
  
Альфред собирался что-то ответить, но сделал шаг в комнату, проверить всё ли в порядке, и через мгновенье раздался крик:  
  
— Эдна! Что это?! — он снова схватил Эдну за руку, затолкнул в комнату, и, как котёнка, ткнул в рисунок на обоях, изображающий жирафа с человеческим лицом и подбородком до земли.  
  
Художница указала пальцем на надпись в углу:  
  
— Разве не видно? Это ты.  
  
— Аргх! Вот что происходит! Из-за твоей инфантильной разнузданности и отвратительной самоуверенной нахальности, ты сломала уже три жизни, не считая собственной!  
  
Ошеломлённая девушка только и смогла проговорить:  
  
— Боже мой, Альфред, это просто рисунок. Ты чего?  
  
— О, это не просто рисунок! — Парень негодующе потряс рукой. Эдна поняла, что задела больное место в самое неподходящее время. — Это прямая демонстрация твоей неспособности хоть сколечко-то думать перед тем, как что-то делать. Ты в психушке, только что от психиатра, рядом я, но нет! Я бунтарка, я буду оскорблять других и нарушать правопорядок! Мне плевать, я не могу просто дать взглянуть на своего поганого кролика! Нет, надо было его вырывать, надо драться прямо на лестнице!  
  
Эдна почувствовала болезненно уходящее вниз сердце.  
  
— Ты о своём отце? Ключник сказал, это был несчастный случай!  
  
— Этого случая не было бы, веди ты себя хоть каплю сдержанней! Матиас заставлял меня посещать тебя все эти годы, и знаешь, что я вижу? Ты не капли не продвинулась! Ты всеми силами сопротивляешься любым терапиям, просто ради протеста! Думаешь, твоему отцу нравится жить с прицепом в виде дочери-психички, когда ему самому нужна поддержка?  
  
Эдна сползла по стенке.  
  
 — И это из-за тебя я остался совершенным сиротой! Поздравляю!  
  
Альфред сквозь зубы вздохнул, глядя на девушку, сжавшую в объятьях табурет и уставившеюся в пол. Где-то секунда ему понадобилась, чтобы вспомнить о медицинской этике, её назначении, и он испуганно присел на корточки. Его голос зазвучал сбито и спутанно.  
  
— То есть… В этом нет твой вины, точнее она есть, но не в том, что ты когда-то сделала, а в том, что ничего из этого не извлекла. А это можно… Я…  
  
— Зачем ты вообще здесь, если так меня ненавидишь? — сдавлено, с горечью и злостью прошипела Эдна. — Зачем мельтешишь перед глазами, тупой индюк?  
  
— Я не ненавижу тебя, в детстве ненавидел. Сейчас просто испытываю антипатию. Но я желаю для тебя благополучия. Быть здоровым важно.  
  
Он пристыженно сел рядом.  
  
— Я учусь на психиатра и понимаю это. Так что не надо этой излишней показушности, этого бунта, — в его голосе послышалась искренняя мольба. — Не ставь своему лечению палки в колёса.  
  
У Эдны в груди было так мерзко. Сначала её обвиняют в том, что она это она, потом пытаются успокоить ещё порцией осуждения, а под конец говорят перестать сопротивляться лечению, которое сведёт её с ума. Чего ещё ждать от Альфреда, пытающегося быть психологом, хех.  
  
 — Вставай, иначе пропустишь обед. А с этой штукой, — парень поднялся и кивнул в сторону рисунка, — я что-нибудь придумаю.  
  
Эдна нехотя встала на ноги и поплелась вслед за ним. Они спустились ниже на этаж, и на ещё один. Видимо, память её не обманывала в плане расположения столовой.  
  
— Эдна!  
  
— Что? — раздражённо прошептала девушка, поднося табурет к лицу. — Ещё одна великолепная идея?  
  
— В целом, да. Ты сомневалась в моём попкороновом решении? Спроси у этого зануды. То, что он ответит, и будет неверным.  
  
Эдна задумалась. Звучало логично. Разговаривать после такой перепалки не хотелось, однако, ещё Великий сказал: «Сократ мне враг, но истина дороже».  
  
— Если бы кукурузинки были людьми, то кого бы считали нормальным: попкорн или нелопнувшие зёрна?  
  
Альфред устало спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
  
— Ты это мне?  
  
— Похоже на то, что тут есть ещё кто-то?  
  
— Нет, но с твоей точки зрения… — парень на секунду замолчал и растерянно махнул рукой, — Не знаю, зёрна?  
  
— Я же говорил!  
  
— Почему? — Эдна заинтересованно поравнялась с Альфредом. — Попкорна больше, значит он нормальный.  
  
— Но с биологической точки зрения он просто хлам. Не может прорасти, как должна это делать кукуруза, значит весь его смысл… Ох, я просто отказываюсь дальше развивать эту тему. Философствуй о фаст-фуде со своими Харви и Шизелем, пожалуйста.  
  
— Ответ попкорн, стопроцентно.  
  
Когда Эдна мельком увидела общую палату, и после её завели в столовую, она поняла, что эти комнаты больше всего соответствуют воспоминаниям. Альфред передал её охране и с облегчением ушёл, а девушке выдали тарелку и усадили за один из столов.  
  
— Всё как я говорил, Эдна, — она повернулась в сторону ласкового знакомого голоса. Рядом улыбался в усы Алюмен. — Все считали, что тебя не стоит ждать до следующей недели, и только я чувствовал, что твоя энергетика говорит об обратном. Как лихо ты тогда вдарила этому Шизелю пяткой в челюсть!  
  
Старик потряс кулаком. Эдна смущённо опустила ложку в больничную баланду.  
  
— Да чего в этом такого? Ногой до лица Шизеля даже пятилетний достанет.  
  
— А это что за прекрасная вещь? — Алюмен поднял Харви и повертел его в руках. — Выглядит как отличный сосуд для фамильяра!  
  
— Так и есть, — согласилась девушка.  
  
— Решила заняться ведовством? Будь поосторожнее, от этого можно чокнуться. Я, конечно, всегда буду рядом, но осмотрительность не повредит.  
  
Вскоре раздался крик, что время еды закончилось, больные отодвинули от себя миски и поплелись в палату. За спиной Эдны внезапно возник Шизель.  
  
— Ну, что сказал Зост?  
  
— А! — вскрикнула девушка и чуть не огрела его табуретом. — Тебе бы на шею колокольчик повесить!  
  
Эдна сделала паузу и перевела дух.  
  
— Ничего особенного, так, провёл первичный осмотр, поспрашивал о Харви и Альфреде, мельком упомянул, что его план по уничтожению моей психики прекрасно реализуется и ещё трогал меня за колено.  
  
— Эдна… — как-то хрипловато начал говорить охранник.  
  
— Что, и ты будешь говорить, что всё это выдумки?  
  
— Я не спорю, он жуткий. Эта причёска и усики, — Шизель на секунду замолчал, шевеля пальцами над губой. — Но у него два высших образования, и опыт работы тут раза в три больше, чем у меня. Будь с ним что-то неладно, за это время уже заметили, а?  
  
— Не веришь?  
  
— Послушай, милая, насколько мне известно, у тебя не в первый раз проблемы с памятью и…  
  
— Вот ты где! — на талии Эдны беспощадными клещами сомкнулись руки Петры. — Ты совсем растрепалась! Пойдём, я заплету тебе колосок!  
  
Эдну против её воли потащили в сторону палат, и от неожиданности она едва успела схватиться за косяк двери.  
  
— Шизель, друг, помоги мне!  
  
Проходящий мимо Шизель нехорошо улыбнулся.  
  
— Да здравствует король! — он резким движением ударил её по пальцам и торжествующе смотрел, как Эдну уносят вглубь комнат.  
  


***

  
Эдна сидела в темном закутке, забравшись на автомат с кофе, там, где всё дружелюбие Петры не смогло достать её, и выпутывала из волос резинки. Вдруг голос подал Харви:  
  
— Эй, ты помнишь, что Шизель говорил что-то про твои предыдущие проблемы с памятью?  
  
— Да, — пробормотала она в ответ, доставая из рукава стержень ручки.  
  
— Меня это всё не отпускает. Наверняка проделки Ключника.  
  
— Заметал следы?  
  
— Скорее всего. Но он допустил ошибку.  
  
Эдна, уже было принявшаяся писать что-то на стене, замерла.  
  
— Хрономорфирование, — в унисон проговорили они.  
  
Девушка внимательно вгляделась в лицо табурета:  
  
— Ты можешь отправить меня в ЭТО прошлое?  
  
Тот выглядел несколько неуверенно.  
  
— Наверное, могу. Но дело в том, что меня там просто не будет. Тебе придётся справляться самой.  
  
Эдна в растерянности огляделась по сторонам, шепча под нос:  
  
— Нам ведь нужно разобраться, и поскорей. Там может быть что-то важное… Определённо нужно попробовать.  
  
— Значит, ты готова?  
  
Девушка решительно сжала белые пальцы в кулак. Конрады не боятся трудностей!  
  
— Готова.  
  
— Тогда, хрономорфирую.  
  
Всё медленно начал заливать белый свет.


	5. Воспоминание внутри воспоминания

Постепенно сияющую белизну начали заглушать тёмные разводы, и, словно сквозь толстое пуховое одеяло, проступать далёкие звуки. Эдна смутно пришла к осознанию того, что лежит, поджав колени к груди, в полнейшей темноте в каком-то сжатом пространстве. Сверху настукивал дождь. Это вызвало раздражающее ощущение дежавю. Что же это значит? Когда это было? Харви бы сразу сказал, а тут изволь разбираться сама. Девушка со всей силы зажмурилась, насупив брови, растирая переносицу, и медленно в мозгу проступила спутанная ассоциация. Это побег! Она пытается сбежать. 

Отдалённые голоса начали приближаться. Эдна затаила дыхание. 

— Как тут в целом с нагрузкой, а? Большая? Часто такие побеги? 

— До-до-довольно-таки, но тут боятся нечего — главную работу вы-выполняет стена. Всё, ч-что нужно, походить по двору, по-подоставать их из кустов. П-погонь на автомобилях у нас не бывает. 

— Думаете стоит мне сюда идти? 

Судя по звукам, Шизель прислонился к месту, где пряталась Эдна. 

— Н-ну, работа не пыльная, платят нормально, а с и-испытательным сроком берут даже тех, кто в кo-колледже не учился. 

— Эй, — огрызнулся будущий охранник, — проучиться половину программы и не учится совсем — разные вещи. 

— Конечно-к-конечно, а теперь отойдите, н-надо проверить авто п-перед тем, как вы уедете. У нас же ре-режим повышенной б-бдительности. 

Шизель шагнул в сторону, и через секунду на девушку посыпались капли воды. Она почувствовала себя попавшей в фильм Тарантино: больно знакомым был ракурс из багажника и выражения лиц, стоящих над ним людей. 

— Вот т-ты где! — Воскликнул охранник, немедля хватая брыкающуюся беглянку и вытаскивая из машины. Рассердившись, он прикрикнул на замершего в растерянности Шизеля. — Ч-что, хотел забрать эту к-красавицу себе домой? А, а ну не-немедленно помоги мне, твой и-испытательный срок начинается сейчас! 

Гольфист не сразу отмер, подхватил Эдну под второй локоть, и её потащили в сторону входа в лечебницу. Был вечер, дул то ли поздний осенний ветер, то ли ранний весенний, дождь лил с неимоверной силой, девушка быстро промокла и замёрзла. Хорошо им в куртках и плащах, а на ней только джемпер, больничные брюки да смирительная рубашка. Закостеневшие конечности устали брыкаться, и девушка угрюмо повисла на чужих руках. 

Сколько ей сейчас? Эдне не казалось, что она стала сильно младше. Где-то от четырнадцати до семнадцати. 

Девушку затащили через двери, проволочили мимо висящего на входе плаката, утверждающего, что сегодня первый день отдыха в жизни входящего (вероятно, это было отсылкой на что-то, но Эдна была уверена, что отсылку понял только рисовавший плакат), и вывели в холл. Там, скрестив руки на груди, её ждал Зост в вымокшем пальто. 

— Ещё одна попытка, принцесса? — с грустным осуждением покачал головой он и махнул на охранника. — Возвращайтесь на пост. 

Зост проследил за тем, чтобы мужчина вернулся в будку, медленно подошёл к Эдне, которую Шизель держал за плечи, и наклонился. Холл резко осветила вспышка молнии: 

— Давай-ка поговорим в моём кабинете, — в его серых глазах появилась ядовитая иззелень, голос стал угрожающе вкрадчивым, словно собирающемся вспороть тебя, как игрушку. 

Раздался оглушительный гром — молния ударила совсем рядом. Эдна вцепилась зубами в руку гольфиста, высвободилась из ослабевшей хватки, увернулась от Ключника, ударив его по колену, и устремилась вглубь коридоров психушки. 

— Ты худший новенький из всех, что у нас были! 

— Я здесь даже не работаю! 

— Болван, я сам её поймаю! 

Эдна не знала, куда бежит, Харви, чтобы подсказать, куда надо, тоже не было, только дверные проёмы и коридоры сами прыгали под ноги. Сзади вновь раздался голос Ключника: 

— Знаешь, Эдна, почему в нашей стране не наказывают за побег из тюрьмы? 

Девушка сбежала вниз по лестнице, надеясь, что хоть где-то здесь будет запасной выход. 

— Стремление к свободе — естественно. Я тоже понимаю это и не сержусь. 

На цокольном этаже было сыро из-за дождя, Эдна метнулась в подвал. 

— Перестань убегать и просто поговори со мной. 

Девушка пробежала мимо раскалённой печки, соскользнула по лестнице вниз и упала на размякшую в грязь почву. Вслед медленно зашёл Ключник. Красноватое пламя печи осветило его с одной стороны. Несколько секунд он стоял, глядя, как Эдна пятится в дальний угол подвала. 

— Ты уже довольно взрослая. И эта твоя выходка сподвигла меня на серьёзный разговор. 

Он подошёл к лестнице. 

— Ты понимаешь, что иногда взрослые люди поступают против своих желаний ради собственного блага? — Зост въелся взглядом в лицо девушки. — Понимаешь, ты же умница. Тогда подумай, зачем ты сбегаешь? Разве это тебе во благо? 

Ключник поставил ногу на ступеньку, и начал размеренно и аккуратно спускаться вниз. Раз за разом раздавался звук удара подошвы о металл. Где-то за стенами шумела стекающая по трубам вода. На середине лестницы мужчина остановился. 

— Может, ты всё ещё не доверяешь мне в вопросах, касающихся твоего… Раскрытия твоего потенциала? Ну же, подумай, разве станет взрослый, умный человек отвергать что-то, потому что это считается плохим? Ты действительно хочешь и дальше находиться в этом состоянии ограниченности чувств и действий? 

Ключник продолжил спускаться. На земле полумрак накрыл его полностью, только в глазах свет отражался ярко. Казалось, его желтоватые белки флюоресцируют. 

— Я расскажу тебе кое-что, постарайся осмыслить это как сознательная сформировавшаяся личность. Когда мне было двадцать шесть лет, и я ещё только заканчивал высшее образование, мне приходилось жить с родителями. Всё бы было прекрасно, если бы мою мать не носило каждую неделю в церковь. Ей там постоянно промывали мозги, и она превращалась в мегеру, взъедавшуюся на меня по первому поводу. 

Зост начал приближаться к девушке. Та покрылась холодным потом: разговор о церкви с Ключником ни к чему хорошему не вёл. 

— Я решил побеседовать с местным священником. Это надо было прекращать. И приехал поздно, никого уже не было, тихо, без стука прошёл внутрь, и знаешь, что я услышал, когда подошёл к его комнате? 

Мужчина, как герой мультфильма, развёл руками, словно делая паузу для ответа. 

— Правильно. Этот герр настоятель слушал какой-то металлический треш, — Зост насмешливо улыбнулся. — Я помню, как позвал его, он говорил, что мне никто не поверит, я отвечал, что если верят его бредням, то поверят и мне. Я помню, как он говорил, что я неправильный человек, что я пугаю свою мать. Представляешь, вместо того, чтобы успокоить её, он занимался науськиванием! 

Ключник явно упивался этим воспоминанием. Он подошёл совсем близко. 

— И этот человек вызвал во мне такое смешливое презрение, он начал меня выбешивать. В нём словно объединились все тупые, жалкие, не знающие своего места люди. 

Мужчина присел на корточки перед Эдной и, заглядывая ей в глаза, сжал кулаки. 

— Я снял с себя куртку, накинул на его шею, и это было блаженством. Понимаешь, наконец сделать подобное. Обычный человек места бы себе не нашёл, мучился бы всю жизнь. А я счастлив, что сделал хорошее дело, без ненужного чувства вины, — он продолжал стягивать ткань на невидимой шее. — Я наконец выплеснул это презрение к остальным, окончательно прозрел, мать перестала быть тварью, а прихожане избавились от священника-сатаниста без лишней шумихи. 

Зост слегка успокоился и, с глубоким вдохом, продолжил с видом совершенно адекватного человека: 

— Я не призываю тебя убивать направо и налево, но я показываю, насколько изменяется в лучшую сторону всё, если ты даёшь себе раскрыться. Ты словно окажешься в другом мире, тебя перестанет волновать мишура, как смерть пастора или смерть Марсела. Ты понимаешь? 

Эдна смотрела на него исподлобья. Гнусный психопат. 

Видимо, это слишком явно читалось в её взгляде. Доктор разочарованно вздохнул, и начал искать что-то под пальто. 

— Я знал, что рискую. 

Эдна вскочила и попыталась добраться лестницы, но её тут же опрокинули, уткнули лицом в землю и заломили руки назад. Девушка пыталась вырваться, но мужчина крепко прижал её коленом к земле, и начал затягивать рукава смирительной рубашки. Мышцы свело болью, неудобное положение лишь закрепилось грубыми ремнями. 

Ключник несколько раз успокаивающе провёл по её волосам, прошептав: «Ничего, попробуем ещё» — оттянул вниз резинку её штанов, протёр бедро ватой с ледяным спиртом и всадил иглу шприца. Эдна зашипела от боли, препарат адски медленно проникал вглубь мышцы. Постепенно думать стало так тяжело, голова налилась мёдом, а пространство вокруг залил белый свет. 

***

— Шизель! — Эдна схватила охранника и через спинку затащила за диван. Тот неловко рухнул на пол, чудом не сломав спину об табуретку, и собирался уже путём клюшкотерапии воззвать к сознательности пациентки, как та продолжила. — Это на счёт просьбы. 

Готтхольд поморщился: 

— Ты же говорила, что не будешь меня ей мучать. 

— Это было до того, как я узнала, что с Алю и папой всё в порядке. Послушай, — она взяла его за правую ладонь. На тыльной стороне той красовалось несколько белых следов. — Это ведь я сделала? 

Охранник от удивления даже не стал вырвать руку. 

— Ты это помнишь? 

— Это было в твой первый рабочий день. 

— Да не работал я тогда ещё! — рыкнул охранник, но с интересом на лице начал закатывать рукав. — За последние три года, дорогая, ты научилась кусаться ещё лучше. Это помнишь? 

На предплечье красовался шрам, в котором весьма отчётливо угадывался укус. Эдна почувствовала гордость, сравнимую с гордостью фермера лихо заклеймившего любимую лошадь. 

— Нет. Я вспомнила только один… Момент? — Девушка взъерошила волосы, пожимая плечами. 

Она начала пересказывать пережитое, и сначала Шизель выглядел даже воодушевлённым, соглашался, но потом резко перестал кивать, слушая и мрачнея. Девушка пыталась как можно точнее повторять слова врача, но какой в этом смысл, если она вспоминает их по своим же воспоминаниям? 

— И что же ты хочешь? — мрачно пробормотал охранник, когда она закончила. — Что бы я доказал, что это было на самом деле? 

— Было бы вполне неплохо. 

— Это не тянет на небольшую просьбу. 

— Он убил человека! В этом надо разобраться! Давай, будет весело, как в Скуби-ду. 

Шизель, качая головой, встал. Эдна вскочила за ним. 

— Я похож на десятилетнего, что бы мне нравился Скуби-ду? 

Девушка смерила его взглядом сверху вниз: 

— Да. 

Охранник рассержено фыркнул и собрался зашагать прочь: 

— Я ведь не смогу раскрыть убийство, которого, скорее всего, даже не было. А ты, милая, в это и не поверишь. 

— Пожалуйста. Поищи хоть что-нибудь. Я правда поверю, только поищи. 

Шизель остановился. Эдна была такой разбитой, и ему было так неприятно раз за разом отвергать эти сумасшедшие просьбы о помощи. Ей серьёзно страшно от этих выдумок, да и выдумки ли это? Вероятность того, что Зост всё это время скрывает свою психическую нестабильность, была крайне маленькой, но, учитывая всю жуть, что Шизель в нём видел, всё же была. Может, вот он шанс, наконец избавиться от этой проблемы? Она перестанет волноваться о своей жизни, он перестанет волноваться о её жизни. В конце концов, она может и вправду рассказать обо всех его проколах. Гольфист поморщился от того, что он собирается взвалить на свои плечи сейчас. О расследовании преступлений он знал только по книжкам и сериалам. 

— Ладно, я попробую, — пробормотал Готтхольд, уже массируя переносицу от усталости.


	6. Ротхоф

Давясь дешёвым кофе, Шизель прислонился к стене около главного входа в лечебницу и хмуро упёр взгляд в темнеющее небо. Его рабочий день закончился, следующая смена через двадцать четыре часа. За это время ему нужно отоспаться и раскрыть преступление двадцатилетней давности. Прекрасно.  
  
Он смял опустевший стаканчик, кинул в строну мусорки, промахнулся, с завидным самообладанием проигнорировал этот факт и стал шарить по карманам. Сейчас придётся плестись на остановку, оттуда ехать на вокзал, а там с пересадками в город, где когда-то жил Зост. Эта дорога грозила сожрать большой кусок имеющихся времени и денег, но других идей не было. Пытаться выяснить что-то допросами главврача опасно, так Шизель подставит Эдну вне зависимости от ложности или правоты её воспоминаний. Искать доказательства на территории психушки бессмысленно. Интернет стойко игнорирует существование зостовского захолустья. Единственное, что приходит на ум, отправится на родину управляющего и хотя бы узнать, убивали когда-то в Ротхофе священника или нет.  
  
На девяносто пять процентов Шизель был уверен, что нет. И от этого так не хотелось начинать это бессмысленное приключение.  
  
Натягивая рукава куртки, из дверей вышел Альфред. Он было прошёл мимо, к своей машине, но остановился и очевидно нехотя вернулся к охраннику.  
  
— Чего ждёшь? Твоя смена закончилась давно, — парень говорил, словно из-под палки, совершенно натянуто пытаясь начать разговор.  
  
Выслушивать его нундёж не было никакого желания.  
  
— Просто обдумывал, на чём лучше ехать кое-куда. До свидания, — Шизель оторвался от стены и резко зашагал в сторону ворот.  
  
— А твоя машина, что с ней? — не унимался Альфред, не отставая ни на шаг.  
  
— Она на капитальном ремонте.  
  
— Опять?  
  
— Всё ещё.  
  
— С прошлого года?  
  
Шизель ссутулился и зашагал быстрее.  
  
— Куда тебе надо? Я могу подбросить.  
  
— В Ротхоф, — может, хоть услышав о расстоянии в двести километров, он отстанет?!  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Охранник замер и недоверчиво уставился на рьяно возжелавшего таксовать собеседника. Тот начал оправдываться:  
  
— Слушай, мне жаль за сегодняшнее. Я не должен был оскорблять тебя и ценную для тебя вещь, только потому, что находился в расстроенных чувствах. Давай, я отвезу тебя куда нужно, и мы забудем про всё это, — интонация детского, чрезмерно чистосердечного покаянья в его голосе начала превращаться в обвинение, — и ты не станешь разбалтывать всем, что я, якобы, любитель позлословить.  
  
Шизель не смог сдержать смешок. Альфред окончательно потерял извиняющийся вид, и стал больше похож на человека, которому приходится возвращать должок соседу-маргиналу. «Словно боится, что на него нажалуются взрослым» — подумалось Готтхольду, и его рот сам расплылся в ухмылке.  
  
— Ладно, согласен, — не доставая рук из карманов и презрительно улыбаясь, Шизель пожал плечами. — Туда всего два-три часа езды, я едва вздремнуть успею.  
  


***

 

— Кстати, ты знал, что здесь раньше жил Зост?  
  
Проигнорировав Альфреда, вновь не сказавшего чего-то хоть каплю интересного, новоиспечённый детектив вылез из машины и огляделся. Они припарковались на краю улицы, со всех сторон плотно стеснённой частными домиками, во главе которых стояла каменная церковь. У него могли быть сомнения, что именно здесь надо искать разгадки, если бы Ротхоф не был жалким городишкой, в котором всё разнообразие духовной жизни представляла одна единственная кирха.  
  
— Долго собираешься отмаливать грехи?  
  
— Что? — не понял попытку сострить Шизель.  
  
— Я спрашиваю, — Альфред насупился, — надолго ли ты тут собираешься остаться?  
  
— Не знаю.  
  
— Просто я могу подождать. Всё равно тесты Эдны проверять, — парень с сардонической улыбкой потряс заполненной бумагами папкой, — а потом ещё и назад ехать.  
  
Готтхольд кивнул, захлопнул дверь автомобиля, и, не обращая внимания на возмущённый возглас владельца машины, направился к храму. Из него уже начали выходить люди — видно закончилась вечерняя служба. Дожидаясь, пока толпа освободит дверной проём, Шизель оглядел освещённую светом окон церковную территорию. Её занимали надгробия, некоторые довольно старинные, в уголке кладбища стоял не менее старинный сарайчик, а дальше начинался гигантский пустырь, оканчивающийся лишь едва различимом в сгущающейся темноте берегом далёкой реки. Выглядело это очень странно: со всех сторон вплотную, словно борясь за место, стояли дома, и тут — пустое поле. Шизель хмыкнул, но тут его отвлек чей-то голос:  
  
— Что вы хотели, сын мой? — в проходе стоял полный, равный ему по росту священник с приятно открытым лицом.  
  
— Я, эм, не по, э, церковному вопросу, — замялся парень. — Не сочтите за пустое любопытство, но мне нужно узнать, в девяносто первом тут убили священника, а?  
  
Мужчина несколько осунулся и жестом предложил пройтись по двору. Заложив руки за спину, он некоторое время шёл молча.  
  
— Ну, это не известно точно. Предыдущий настоятель однажды пропал, и мы больше никогда его не видели. Но, помилуй Господь, убит ли он, или был похищен, или сам вдруг решил сбежать, мы не знаем.  
  
Значит, что-то здесь реально произошло. Слова Эдны не пустой бред. Но… Могла ли она просто исказить в своём больном мозгу когда-то неосторожно рассказанную историю?  
  
— А что известно о его исчезновении?  
  
— Совершенно ничего, — покачал головой пастор. — Вечером был, утром уже не было. Дело расследовали, всё вокруг осматривали, даже с собаками — ничего не нашли.  
  
Время совпадало с её рассказом.  
  
— Может, кто видел что, а?  
  
— Увы, моя паства не имеет привычки подглядывать за соседями.  
  
Что, неужели это всё? Парень нахмурил брови. Ну же, Готтхольд фон Шизель, используй своё критическое мышление, как завещали Шерлок и Ниро Вульф!  
  
— А, э, я могу спросить также про доктора Зоста?  
  
— Альбрих Зост? — священник вскинул брови. — Он жемчужина среди деятелей нашего города. Блестящий психиатр, так?  
  
С некой гордостью мужчина добавил:  
  
— Даже не смотря на свои нехристианские взгляды, он иногда навещает нас, я думаю, в память о матери. Она хоть и не похоронена тут, но принадлежала к нашему приходу.  
  
Ещё один кирпич рухнул в груду фактов, из которых медленно выстраивалось доказательство причастности Зоста. Шизель был с ним далеко не на короткой ноге, но поверить в такое объяснение периодическим приездам не мог. Однако разум отчаянно сопротивлялся мысли о том, что управляющий лечебницей — настоящий убийца, это казалось нелепым, невозможным, всё равно, что он оказался бы пришельцем или злым колдуном из потустороннего мира.  
  
— И чем Зост занимается, когда приезжает?  
  
— В храм он, к сожалению, не заходит. Так, гуляет тут, а потом по пустырю, — Пастор махнул рукой вдоль тропинки, ведущей вглубь, — около дерева.  
  
— Хорошо, — нахмурил брови Готтхольд и отстранённо пожал священнику руку. — Спасибо.  
  
— Благослови вас Господь.  
  
Чинно кивнув, священник направился назад в церковь, а детектив Шизель прислонился к кладбищенской ограде. Итак, всё вовсе не разрешилось просто, наоборот, имеющиеся у него сведения спутались в гордиев узел. Какова теперь вероятность, что Зост опасен? Может ли это всё быть совпадением? Пальцы начали массировать выпуклый лоб.  
  
Нужны доказательства.  
  
Так. Пойдём от начала. Допустим, слова Эдны — истина. Шизель представил себя на месте молодого Зоста.  
  
 ** _Церковь. Труп. Алиби нет. Свидетелей тоже._**  
  
Тело священника так и не нашли. Значит, он его спрятал.  
  
 ** _Выход — избавиться от трупа. С ним на него ещё могут подумать или найти улики — будут отпечатки, куртка, эпителий, а вот без него… Он никогда не появлялся в этой церкви, даже не был знаком с ним._**  
  
И куда он мог деть тело? Вокруг одни дома. Готхольд снова вгляделся в ряды надгробий. Закопал тут?  
  
 ** _Точно, надо просто закопать, рядом же кладбище. Трупы на кладбище — это нормально. Хотя, чёрт! Так могут заметить, да и свежевскопанная могила привлечёт внимание._**  
  
Территорию осматривали и среди могил ничего не нашли. Едва ли местные полицейские не способны заподозрить странность в развороченной земле. Взгляд упал на пустырь и далёкую реку.  
  
 ** _Утопить?_**  
  
Шизель не знал точно, все ли трупы всплывают и когда. Стал бы человек с медицинским образованием рисковать? Нет?  
  
 ** _Сжечь?_**  
  
Как долго горит тело? Что от него остаётся?  
  
 ** _Расчленить?_**  
  
Что бы не оставить следов, надо уметь разделывать, знать где какие сосуды и мышцы. Психиатры, вроде Зоста изучают анатомию достаточно хорошо?  
  
Шизелю явно не хватает медицинских познаний. И знаний о медицинских познаниях предполагаемого убийцы тоже. Становилось совсем темно: огни церкви поутихли, дома потихоньку гасили окна. Лишь автомобиль Альфреда бросал яркие прямоугольники света.  
  
Альфред.  
  
Шизель скорым шагом двинулся к машине. Оперев папку о собственную ногу, Марсел постоянно сверялся с какой-то книжкой, переворачивая её то на одну, то на другую страницу, делал пометки на бумагах и изредка ронял что-нибудь.  
  
— Слушай, — наклонился к окну Шизель, — человеческие тела часто всплывают, если их утопить, а?  
  
— Что? — не понял сначала Альфред, но через мгновение сердито повысил голос. — Не видишь, я занят! Не отвлекай меня своими глупостями, возвращайся к делу.  
  
Даже не взглянув в его сторону, он нажал на кнопку и поднял стекло.  
  
Шизель раздражённо выдохнул (он и занимается делом!) и постучал по стеклу. Альфред медленно опустил его.  
  
— Отвлекись на секунду и помоги мне. Чем быстрее я закончу, тем быстрее мы сможем поехать назад. Ты разве не хочешь спать?  
  
Парень медленно поднял взгляд:  
  
— Я студент-медик одного из лучших вузов страны. Я. Не хочу. Спать.  
  
Стекло снова поднялось. Да как же его заставить просто ответь на вопрос?! Стук. Стекло опустилось наполовину.  
  
— Я спрашиваю тебя не просто так. Это для дела, чем быстрее ответишь, тем быстрее я закончу. Мне тоже нужно домой.  
  
— Кормить свою ораву кошек?  
  
— Их всего три!  
  
— Занимайся своими проблемами сам, не мешай мне, — полный решимости больше не реагировать на стуки, кашли и прочие звуки, издаваемые Шизелем, Альфред начал поднимать стекло.  
  
Шизель вцепился в него, не давая двигаться вверх, но вдруг его лицо сменило выражение на недоумевающее.  
  
— Это инопланетянин?  
  
— Где? — раздраженный Марсел невольно оглянулся.  
  
— Тут, в тестах, — стекло перестало двигаться, и Шизель ткнул пальцем в бумагу. — Вот один глаз, вот второй и третий, а это рот.  
  
Альфред уставился в бланк. Закрашенные поля действительно составляли лицо пришельца. И на следующем листе, и после него дружелюбно улыбались мордахи внеземной жизни. Половина была уже проверена. Худший в мире вроде-интерн-психиатр откинулся назад, закрыл ладонью глаза и с полминуты скорбно молчал. Наконец, он издал слабый возглас:  
  
— Я забыл забрать у неё ручку.


	7. Раскопки

В голосе Альфреда в полной мере отражалась его опустошённость.  
  
 — Так что ты хотел?  
  
Шизель повторил вопрос про всплывание трупов.  
  
— Насколько мне известно, как повезёт. Зависит от газов, которые выделяются при разложении.  
  
— То есть топить труп не стоит?  
  
— Без специальных приспособлений — да.  
  
— Ясно. А человека сложно сжечь?  
  
Уже начиная приходить в себя, Альфред подозрительно прищурился.  
  
— Довольно. Органику вообще сложно сжигать. Нужно много топлива, где-то пять-восемь килограмм дров на килограмм биомассы.  
  
Так, ясно, такое количество горючего Зост тут просто не нашёл бы.  
  
— Окей. Тогда скажи, ты бы мог расчленить труп?  
  
— Что? — Марсел резко выпрямился и схватил охранника за ворот рубашки. — Ты чем там занимался, Шизель?!  
  
— Нет, т-ты не так понял, — Готтхольд попятился назад, — я теоретически спрашиваю.  
  
— Ради всего святого, для какого такого дела тебе нужны теоретические знания о сокрытии трупов? — пальцы только крепче стянули ткань. — Может мне в полицию пора звонить?!  
  
Рывок, взмах, удар.  
  
— Ау! — Альфред отдёрнул руки, по которым только что заехала «Шизель и сын» своим особым утяжелённым краем.  
  
— Я просто пытаюсь разузнать кое-что об одном старом происшествии.  
  
— Чего? Ты в Нэнси Дрю что ли переиграл?!  
  
— Я похож на двенадцатилетнюю девочку, что бы играть в Нэнси Дрю?  
  
Альфред смерил его взглядом.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Вас Матиас так шутить учит?! — Шизель шумно вдохнул сквозь зубы и провёл ладонью по лицу. Спокойно. Он сложил клюшку и прицепил на место. Вернёмся к теме. — Так получилось. Я этим всем не от нечего делать занимаюсь, а пытаюсь помочь Эдне.  
  
— Эдна тут каким боком? — мгновенно помрачнел парень.  
  
— Таким, что я её слушаю. И когда она смогла вспомнить кое-что, то рассказала мне, а не тебе. Улавливаешь, а?  
  
Альфред вышел из машины, аккуратно захлопнул за собой дверь и, сложив руки на груди, встал вплотную к охраннику.  
  
— Выкладывай мне всё, иначе я доложу Зосту.  
  
Шизель тяжело вздохнул и начал неохотно пересказывать. Вид его слушателя становился всё скептичней и скептичней, даже продемонстрированный шрам на руке не внушил ему доверия.  
  
— И знаешь в чём соль? — подытожил Готтхольд. — Я спрашивал у теперешнего священника и многое совпало. И год, и время, когда могло случиться убийство, и Зост собственной персоной зачем-то сюда приезжает. Уже мало смахивает на простой бред, а?  
  
Альфред ничего не ответил, только раздражённо приподнял губу, словно злясь на сложившиеся противоречия, и вдруг сошёл с места и зашагал к кирхе.  
  
— Ничего нового ты от него не услышишь, — отправилось ему вдогонку.  
  
За время препирательств исчез последний естественный свет и зажглись фонари. Со стороны пустыря потянуло сыростью.  
  
Шизель сел в машину, через некоторое время дверь открылась, и рядом рухнул в кресло Альфред.  
  
— Ладно, — он выглядел как отличник, который заспорил с учителем и был позорно поставлен на место. — Допустим, что здесь правда что-то произошло и Зост может быть с этим связан. Какие же у вас будут идеи, детектив?  
  
— Моя главная идея — проверить, являются слова Эдны правдой или нет, так что я считаю, что наш глубокоуважаемый управляющий задушил человека, а потом каким-то образом избавился от него. Тело ведь не нашли, правильно? И у нас отпадают утопление, сожжение и старое доброе закапывание в землю — увести отсюда он его не мог, — Шизель обвёл рукой окружающие дома, — а около церкви захоронение не нашли.  
  
Собеседник неохотно кивнул:  
  
— Значит, это должно бы быть расчленение, если сложить пальцы и невозможность других вариантов.  
  
— Какие пальцы?  
  
— Пастор тебе не сказал? — удивился Альфред. — Несколько лет назад они недалеко от ограды откапали человеческие пальцы. Но не думай, что это неоспоримая улика, на соответствие ДНК их не проверили. Сравнивать не с чем, да и принадлежать они могут какой-нибудь древней могиле. Кладбище всё-таки в двух шагах.  
  
Чёрт! Почему Шизель сам не узнал о пальцах, мог бы сразу начать с этого, а не метаться от одной версии к другой!  
  
— И он мог бы его разделать, со своими познаниями в анатомии, а?  
  
— У Зоста блестяще развиты область медицинского знания и логическое мышление, так что да. Только чем ему «разделывать»? Это храм, а не мясная лавка.  
  
Шизель напряг извилины.  
  
 _ **Расчленить. Вокруг ничего подходящего. Нужно что-то тяжёлое, рубящее. Должны же у них хоть где-то быть инструменты, как у нормальных людей. Не святым же духом они гвозди забивают и могилы роют… Могилы!**_  
  
— Тут же есть сарай с вещами для копания могил. Там должны быть и лопаты, и топор на случай, если земля промёрзла. Не думаю, что сложно найти от него ключ, если он вообще закрыт. Нет, послушай, — он легонько ударил Альфреда по плечу. — Всё сходится! Он знал, как расчленить и нашёл инструмент, а потом, знаешь, так можно, снимал верхний слой дёрна, выкапывал достаточно глубокую яму, чтобы собаки не почуяли запах, закапывал часть тела, а потом клал дёрн обратно. Если яма небольшая по площади, то так становится и не заметно, что здесь копали.  
  
Альфред несколько раз медленно хлопнул в ладоши, изображая аплодисменты:  
  
— Итак, мы дошли до того, что создали прекрасную теорию. Осталось всего ничего. Доказать, что это правда. У меня в багажнике есть лопата и фонарик, можешь пойти перекапывать пустырь, до тех пор, пока не найдёшь остальные кости. Если только их захоронил Зост, а не другой сверхгений, догадавшийся, что тело можно закапывать по частям.  
  
— То есть то, что Зост зачем-то приезжает сюда, для тебя ничего не значит?  
  
— Хорошо, мистер Холмс, что же это должно значить?  
  
— Не знаю, то, что он психопат, для которого это убийство стало настолько важным моментом жизни, что он попытался вдохновить им Эдну? — развёл руками Шизель, раздражённый необходимостью объяснять Альфреду очевидные вещи. — Может, ему доставляет удовольствие ходить над его останками?  
  
— Ну конечно, как раз в перерыве между калеченьем пациентов и пожиранием котят. Доктор не такой тип личности, он человек идеи. Если бы Зост и свихнулся, то не вёл бы себя как ополоумевший маньяк, которому лишь бы удовлетворить свои бредовые желания. Ему было бы важно, что и зачем он делает.  
  
— Сам подтверждаешь мои догадки. С такой точки зрения он точно стал бы возвращаться, это же вроде знакового места. И знаешь что? — Шизель поднял указательный палец. — Он помнит, где находятся останки. Священник сказал, что Зост, когда приезжает, сначала ходит около ограды, и вот, у ограды они нашли пальцы. Потом идёт в дальнюю часть пустыря. Понимаешь, гуляет по одному и тому же маршруту, каждый раз. Он расположил части тела в определённом порядке, что бы знать, где они именно. Если мы поймём в каком, то это и будет доказательством.  
  
— И как же мы должны это понять?  
  
— А это к тебе вопрос. Ты же специалист по Зосту.  
  


***

  
— А зачем ты возишь с собой лопату и фонарик?  
  
Они стояли посреди пустыря около скрюченного сухого деревца. Единственными источниками света были фонарь в руках Шизеля, и телефон Альфреда. Плохо воткнутая в сыроватую землю лопата наклонялась сильнее и сильнее, грозясь упасть.  
  
— Потому что они указаны в рекомендациях водителям.  
  
— Кому нужны эти рекомендации? — интонацией плохого парня Готтхольд проговорил: — Рекомендации созданы для того, что бы к ним не прислушиваться.  
  
— Как видишь, нам они очень помогли, — пробормотал Альфред, не отрываясь от телефона, и поднял его вверх, надеясь, что так лучше поймается связь.  
  
— Ты уверен, что твоя идея правильная?  
  
— Я не знаю. Но будь я тогда на его месте, это первое, что пришло бы мне в голову.  
  
— Зануде вроде тебя, конечно. Но что-то я сомневаюсь, что Зост был настолько неизобретательным.  
  
— Нет, ну ты сам посуди, — взгляд Альфреда был прикован к начавшей загружаться картинке. — Он тогда писал свою кандидатскую, у него этот рисунок должен был буквально перед глазами стоять. Да и по форме отлично подходит.  
  
На экране появилось изображение нейрона.  
  
— Вот, смотри, дерево — это ядро. От него отходят дендриты, и на их концах тоже может быть закопаны части. Вдоль дорожки идёт аксон и у кладбища разветвляется на терминали. А на их концах закопано оставшееся. Там пальцы и нашли.  
  
— Что ж, — вздохнул Шизель, подхватил почти рухнувшую лопату и вонзил её у корней деревца, — раз других вариантов нет, будем пробовать это.  
  
Альфред перенял фонарь и направил свет на образовывающуюся яму.  
  
— Нет, а ты что ожидал? Пентаграмму? Или карту, в которой всё указано по длине тени от луны, которую отбрасывает ветка дерева в полночь? Он впервые был тут, значит логично располагать в виде какого-то рисунка. А какой рисунок он тогда знал лучше всего? — парень легонько тряхнул телефон с картинкой из работы Зоста.  
  
Шизель не ответил, только продолжил подкапывать деревцо. Земля пахла неприятно, болотом, руки быстро испачкались. Вокруг стояла ночная тишина, только жужжал фонарик, едва слышно журчала река и кто-то стрекотал. Свет в далёкой церкви окончательно погас. Несколько раз, замечая что-то в земле, Готтхольд внутренне вздрагивал, но через мгновенье оказывалось, что комок мускулов — всего лишь дождевой червь, а белёсые кости — яйца насекомых.  
  
— Осторожнее, если там и правда что-то есть, то ты его повредишь, — прошипел Альфред.  
  
Шизель демонстративно несколько раз ковырнул землю легчайшим нажатием лопаты. Что-то показалось. Не яйца насекомых.  
  
Он сглотнул, и попытался стряхнуть с него комочки земли остриём. Что-то слегка расчистилось.  
  
— Нет, — Шизель отбросил лопату. — Давай Марсел, ты студент лучшего медицинского вуза страны, посмотри.  
  
Альфред положил телефон в карман, передал фонарь Шизелю, надел лежавшие в портфеле медицинские перчатки и опустился на колени. С брезгливостью, но без какого-то явного страха и отвращения, он осторожно начал очищать объект от земли. Всё больше обнажалась выпуклая кость, по которой проходили то ли чёрные трещины, то ли швы.  
  
— Это череп. Затылок точнее, — проговорил парень, медленно вставая, и вдруг обернулся к охраннику, — но это ещё ничего не значит. Закопать череп под деревом — много ума не надо. Вот если что-то будет точно на конце дендрита, только тогда я поверю.  
  
— Сам копай! — свет фонаря направился ему в лицо. — Я на мёртвых, когда отец умер, насмотрелся.  
  
— Неженка, — щурясь, прошипел Альфред, поднимая лопату с земли, раскрывая телефон и направляясь туда, где ориентировочно нужно копать. — Тебя бы к нам, на вскрытие.  
  
— А не тебя ли на первых трёх приходилось откачивать нашатырём, а?  
  
— Больше верь сплетням, — буркнул парень в ответ.  
  
Копал он далеко не так нежно, как требовал от Шизеля. Вскоре Альфред вспрел и перепачкал землёй брюки. Яму приходилось делать шире, ведь было ясно, что на глаз место точно не укажешь. Марсел словно специально медлил, и только ядовитые реплики гольфиста заставляли его отступать в сторону. И вот, при новом ударе лопаты, она наткнулась на что-то. Раздался предательский треск. Альфред вжал голову в плечи.  
  
— Что же ты так, осторожнее, — передразнил его Шизель.  
  
Парень снова присел и начал разгребать руками почву. Он напряженно вгляделся в неравномерно освещённую землю.  
  
— Бл- проклятье, — осёкся он. — Это локоть.  
  
Альфред встал, откидывая крышку телефона.  
  
— Я звоню в полицию.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Что? — Альфред поднял перемазанное землёй лицо на Шизеля. — Да! Тут убийство. Ну-нужно сообщить. Остановить его…  
  
— Мальчик, тебе сколько лет? Прямых улик нет. Большая часть наших размышлений строится на словах Эдны, они тоже не доказательства. Зост — уважаемый человек, и даже если он не станет давить на связи в полиции, на него всё равно едва ли будут смотреть как на реального убийцу. Или ты думаешь, что сейчас к нам приедет лейтенант Коломбо во плоти и раскроет дело без единой прямой улики?  
  
— Кто?  
  
— Коломбо. Это известный сериал, ты что, ни разу не слышал?  
  
— Кажется, я знаю, почему тебя выкинули из колледжа.  
  
— Заткнись и начинай закапывать назад! Мы должны вернуться в лечебницу, собрать свежие и, главное, прямые доказательства его махинаций и только тогда поднимать шумиху. Иначе всё может обернуться очень плохо.  
  
— Но так не правильно! — Альфред выглядел жалко.  
  
— Ты хочешь правильно или что бы получилось?  
  
Марсел забито взглянул на него исподлобья и сдавлено вздохнул. В яму упала первая кучка земли.


	8. Огонь

Шизель испытывал смешанные чувства, восходя по ступенькам к дверям лечебницы. У него были сутки. Он разобрался в тайне священника, пропавшего ещё в девяносто первом, и выспался, хотя обычно не успевал даже последнего. Охранник улыбнулся и пожал плечами. Хоть сейчас было и за обед, день начинался крайне положительно.  
  
На входе его встретил знакомый плакат, несколько преобразившийся с последнего раза. «Сегодня пердень вашего дыха», — гласил он, если не читать заштрихованные чёрной ручкой буквы. Шизель не смог сдержать ещё более усилившуюся улыбку и прошёл в холл.  
  
С Альфредом они разошлись ещё утром, ибо тот должен был прибыть в лечебницу не позже восьми, а у Готтхольда до начала смены оставалось полдня. Сейчас им нужно будет встретиться, рассказать всё Эдне и решить, как поступать дальше. Долго Марсела искать не пришлось.  
  
Стену около лестницы украшала огромная картина сравнимая в своей гениальности с гравюрами Дюрера. Кит, изящно изогнувшийся через спину, выплёвывал кроликов, танцующих в балетных пачках. Её левый край уже кощунственно уничтожал Альфред, подолгу стирая каждую линию тряпкой. Хорошо, что в лечебнице моющиеся обои, а то бы ведь и переклеивать заставили.  
  
— Похоже, они всё-таки узнали, кто забыл забрать у неё ручку, — сказал вместо приветствия Шизель, оглядываясь по сторонам и замечая ещё несколько более скромных надписей.  
  
Альфред вздрогнул и обернулся.  
  
— Слушай, — быстро проговорил он, — у меня есть идея о доказательствах. Нужно поскорее…  
  
— Не отвлекаться! — парень резко вернулся к работе. На фоне развернувшегося на стене великолепия, Шизель сначала и не заметил стоявшую рядом доктора Штейн. — Не мешайте ему своими разговорами. Он должен чётко осознать последствия своей некомпетентности.  
  
Терапевт холодно взглянула на охранника сквозь линзы очков и несколько раз махнула руками в его сторону.  
  
— Давайте, приступайте к своим обязанностям.  
  
Шизель знал, что перечить этой женщине настолько же бесполезно, насколько пытаться оспаривать её психоаналитические методики. Он развернулся и зашагал в сторону общей комнаты. За спиной слышались обрывки монолога:  
  
— Это всё из-за твоего эгоцентризма, Альфред. Ты не желаешь воспринимать мысли других людей, как заслуживающие внимания. Это ужасное качество для будущего психиатра, именно поэтому ты сейчас должен хорошенько подумать…  
  
Готтхольд окончательно расплылся в улыбке, однако через секунду она сошла с его лица. У Марсела есть какая-то мысль о том, как найти доказательства, и, судя по всему, им нужно поторопиться в её реализации. Но Штейн не даст ему и слова вымолвить, пока психушка не будет сиять сверху донизу. Надо отвлечь её хоть на несколько минут. Где же Эдна со своим талантом к подобным махинациям?  
  
Эдна сидела на диване, положив голову на плечо отца, и о чём-то с ним разговаривала. Тот рассеяно гладил её по голове, но увидев вошедшего в палату Шизеля, печально вздохнул и начал подниматься.  
  
— Ты куда? — схватила его за рукав девушка.  
  
Матиас покачал седеющей головой:  
  
— Видишь, пришёл герр Шизель, — Эдна метнула злой взгляд на охранника. — Значит, время посещения закончилось. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы Халгору пришлось вышвыривать меня на улицу?  
  
Он приобнял надувшуюся дочь и успокаивающе добавил:  
  
— Да и зачем старику, вроде меня, мешать молодым людям проводить время?  
  
От смущения Эдна надулась ещё сильнее.  
  
— Как приятно знать, что его своднические замашки никуда не исчезли, — пробурчал из-за дивана Харви.  
  
Матиас пожал руку не менее смущённому Шизелю и вышел из комнаты. Тот, почувствовав на себе буравящий взор, ответил:  
  
— Эй, это я должен на тебя так смотреть, милая! Он твой отец, — охранник присел рядом, на подлокотник, весь исписанный автографами девушки. — Лучше перейдём к делу, ты всё уже знаешь?  
  
— Да, Альфред мне рассказал. И что же за доказательства вы собираетесь искать?  
  
— Я пока не придумал, но у Марсела есть идея. Только его наказали за промах с ручкой.  
  
— Ха!  
  
— Ха, — на секунду отошёл от темы Шизель. — Нам нужно отвлечь Штейн, чтобы с ним поговорить.  
  
— Кого?  
  
— Доктор Штейн, местный терапевт. Помнишь её, а?  
  
Эдна передразнила монотонный голос:  
  
— В детстве у вас была синяя игуана, значит, вы подвержены необоснованным вспышкам агрессии.  
  
— Да, довольно точно.  
  
— Хорошо, тогда всё просто, — девушка достала табурет из-за дивана и заговорщически над ним склонилась. — План такой: Харви отводит внимание на себя, а мы тем временем проворачиваем операцию.  
  
Шизель приоткрыл рот, несколько секунд подбирая правильные слова.  
  
— Думаю, дорогая, нам потребуется план Б.  
  
Эдна закатила глаза:  
  
— Что насчёт пожарной тревоги?  
  
— Уже лучше, это точно её отвлечёт. Тем более, это будет просто, — охранник начал искать что-то в карманах и нахмурился. — Проклятье! Я забыл сигареты. Ну и где взять огонь, если кроме меня тут никто не курит?  
  
— Спокойно, друг мой, — Эдна похлопала его голове. — Посиди здесь чуточку, сейчас я с этим разберусь.  
  
Она встала и уже собиралась выдвинуться навстречу приключениям, однако Шизель остановил её:  
  
— Попридержи коней. Сейчас начнутся адаптационные курсы. Ты обязана там быть, милая.  
  
Ни о каких курсах Эдна абсолютно ничего не помнила. Однако буквально через пару минут пришёл незнакомый длинноволосый доктор и пригласил больных в комнату для творческой терапии. Все двинулись туда, началась ужасная возня, такая, что Эдна едва успела выхватить пару мест для неё с Харви.  
  
— Ты снова перешла дорогу королю, о нечестивая!  
  
Девушка обернулась. Адриан негодующе указывал на неё своим августейшим перстом. Во всей комнате он единственный остался без стула и с чего-то решил, что достоин его больше табуретки.  
  
— Ранняя пташка получает червя, а заспавшийся сыч сидит на полу, ваше Величество.  
  
Лицо Адриана гневно искривилось:  
  
— Да как ты!.. Дрогельбехер!  
  
Верный подушконосец, чей головной убор таинственным образом за ночь покрылся чёрными сердечками, встал с места. Король общей комнаты вручил ему палку от швабры и яростно взглянул на Эдну:  
  
— Вчера ты успела доказать, что умственная битва с тобой бессмысленна. Похоже, у нас не осталось иного выбора, как суд поединком!  
  
— Ты чудовище!  
  
— Дрогельбехер, — парень встал наизготовку.  
  
— Мне тоже жаль, — всхлипнула девушка и подняла Харви, — но так решила судьба.  
  
Отгремели фанфары. Вот-вот их деревянные клинки должны были скреститься, но тут подошёл доктор и усадил Эдну на место.  
  
— Ну-ну, не надо ругаться, — проговорил он таким миролюбивым тоном, словно записывал успокоительную мантру. — Мы все здесь друзья, и должны относиться друг к другу с любовью. Мирно решать разногласия. Давай сделаем так…  
  
Мужчина взял Адриана за плечи и отвёл к месту во главе стола, где должен был сидеть сам. Поправив свои круглые полупрозрачные очки, доктор в приветственном жесте развёл руки.  
  
— Я рад видеть всех вас снова на нашем адаптационном курсе. Если вы волнуетесь о будущем после выхода из лечебницы, вы всегда можете обсудить это со мной. Также, сегодня я снова принёс несколько книг и брошюр, ознакомьтесь с ними. Обещаю, что рано или поздно мы подберём вам занятие по душе. Всем. — В его улыбке появилась вымученность. Он выложил из портфеля стопку книг, больные начали лениво разбирать их и пролистывать. — Рано или поздно. Кстати об этом!  
  
Он подошёл к Эдне.  
  
— В этот раз я точно нашёл что-нибудь тебе по вкусу!  
  
Перед ней лег пухлый справочник:  
  
— Вот! Настройка телевиденья! Только не говори, что никогда не хотела быть кабельщицей!  
  
— Пожалуй, нет.  
  
Сверху упала следующая.  
  
— Тогда, изготовление свечей!  
  
— Не очень вдохновляет.  
  
Доктор напрягся и вытащил последний туз.  
  
— Энциклопедия огнестрельного оружия! Ты сможешь стать оружейной баронессой!  
  
— Вам точно можно давать такое пациентам?  
  
— Нет! — доктор в бессилии согнулся и опустил лицо на стол. — Но я никак не могу подобрать хоть что-то, что тебе понравится. Пожалуйста, возьми их, может, на проверку они окажутся интересней, чем ты думаешь.  
  
Раздался подозрительно миролюбивый голосок Харви:  
  
— Да, Эдна, не надо судить книгу по обложке. Давай заберем хотя бы энциклопедию…  
  
— Ладно, я возьму всё.  
  
— Спасибо, спасибо, наконец-то!  
  
Доктор пожал её руку с такой благодарностью, словно он был призраком, который теперь может упокоиться, и вернулся к общению с остальными пациентами.  
  
— Ох, скукотища, — пробормотала Эдна, откинулась на спинку стула и медленно сползла под стол. — Прикрой меня, Харви. Я займусь более важной задачей. Нужно найти того, кто умеет разводить огонь.  
  
Девушка огляделась и с первого взгляда узнала атлетично сложенные ботинки Дрогельбехера.  
  
— Послуфайте-ке, дохтур, — раздалось сверху. — Мы с этим нефротиком подумываем о том, чтобы фтать егерями, когда нас отсюда фыпнут. Ну знаете, жить ф сторожке, одни, на весь лес. Что б ночью у нас фместо лампочек светили голодные волчьи глазищи. Что б одному приходилось фыманивать медведицу из берлоги, пока другой считает, сколько родилось медвежат. Он уже соглафился выманивать, да?  
  
— Аааа!  
  
— Эй, Дроги, — Эдна ласково провела по носку ботинка, — можешь ли ты разжечь что-то кроме пламени страсти?  
  
— Дрогельбехер? — парень удивлённо заглянул под стол.  
  
— Ты всё не верно понял! — провалившаяся соблазнительница замахала руками и постыдно уползла к другому краю стола.  
  
— Затея похвальна, — неуверенно начал отвечать доктор на слова Контролёра, — но мне кажется, вы несколько недооценивайте предстоящие сложности. Ну, хотя бы жизнь в лесу. Пусть мы все и дети природы, не каждый знает с какими трудностями приходиться сталкиваться в дикой среде. Питер, я слышал ты часто ходил в походы, может, расскажешь.  
  
— Я бы не стал называть это походами. Скорее, родители пытались намекнуть, что было бы не плохо, останься я в лесу навсегда.  
  
Вот оно! Эдна подтянулась на локтях и дёрнула Питера за шнурки.  
  
— Я всё слышала про походы. Скажи, тебя научили добывать огонь? Можешь развести прямо тут?  
  
— Только тебя не хватало, — ногой оттолкнул её мужчина.  
  
— Питер, лучше сразу согласись на сотрудничество, иначе мне придётся тебя мотивировать.  
  
— Чего-чего, а твоего искусства мотивации я могу не бояться.  
  
Эдна хмыкнула и набрала полные лёгкие воздуха.  
  
— Петра, — вдруг прокричала она, — Питер боится, что не сможет что-то сделать!  
  
Раздался грохот, словно кто-то вскочил с места и ломанулся напролом по столу. Питер попытался скрыться, юркнуть вниз. Эдна успела увидеть его лицо, исполненное ужасом и мольбой, но руки Петры обхватили его, сжали в объятьях и утащили назад.  
  
— Всё у тебя получится, — начала говорить Петра, судя по всему, прислоняясь к его щеке. — Ты же очень умный, опытный и симпатичный.  
  
Питер обессилено опустился на стул, уже привычным движением усаживая Петру рядом. Та продолжала ласково его подбадривать:  
  
— Только попытайся без настроя на поражение. Так у тебя всё выходит!  
  
Раздался звук удара лица о книгу.  
  
— Ну, давай, попробуй! Давай. Давай. Да-  
  
— Ладно! — голос Питера был приглушён безуспешной попыткой спрятаться в мире литературы. — Я мог бы попробовать, только мне нужна толстая линза и что-нибудь легковоспламеняющееся.  
  
— Так-так-так, — доктор отодвинул табуретку с Харви, который лишь успел виновато пошептать «прости», и выудил больную из-под стола. — Значит, это ты устроила весь переполох? Зачем Питеру что-то лёгковоспламеняемое?  
  
Эдна поняла, что дело плохо. Сейчас могут раскрыть все их планы, или ещё хуже — заставить читать телевизионный справочник. К счастью, Бог любит дураков, детей и пьяниц, а Эдна могла полноправно считаться всеми ими в одном лице.  
  
— Ух ты, что это?! — Петра выудила из кучки принесённых книг брошюру с красноречивым названием «111 способов плетения кос».  
  
Её улыбка стала слегка зловещей. Как орлица, она мгновенно оглядела комнату в поисках длинноволосых жертв. Кандидатур обнаружилось две.  
  
— Тааак, — под хищным парикмахерским взглядом руки доктора невольно сжались на плечах пациентки, — Эдна, тебе сейчас стоит пойти пообщаться с подругой.  
  
— О, нет, спасибо, — та попыталась вырваться и спрятаться от взора за спиной мужчины.  
  
— Кто-то должен её насытить Эдна, и это буду не я.  
  
— Но в-ведь мы же друзья. И должны с любовью относиться…  
  
Петра была похожа на тигрицу, готовую к прыжку. Забыв все свои идеалы братства, доктор толкнул Эдну прямо в её лапы.  
  
Конрад не была бы Конрад, если бы проиграла. Она запомнила только то, что успела сделать что-то вроде переката, схватить Харви, и услышать крик доктора, ставшего жертвой коварной гиперактивности, но уже из-за двери.  
  
Сидевший на диване Шизель будничным тоном осведомился:  
  
— Что это за вопли? Ты разобралась?  
  
— Почти! Надо только украсть очки Пузыря и найти немного пчелиного воска.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Девушка выжидающе оглядела охранника.  
  
— Ты даже не удивишься? — наконец проговорила она.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Эдна ещё немного понаблюдала за Шизелем, словно ожидая, что он вот-вот не выдержит и разразиться криком: «Что?!», но тот с этим не торопился.  
  
— Ладно, слушай план. Когда люди, которые носят очки, снимают их?  
  
— Когда спят.  
  
— Да, ну, а ещё?  
  
— Когда умываются.  
  
— Ну, да, но ещё?  
  
— Когда…  
  
— Когда протирают глаза! — Эдна вскинула руку вверх. — Значит, нам нужно заставить Пузыря думать, что у него помутнело в глазах! Я это устрою, а ты проберешься к нему, и стянешь их, когда настанет момент. Пошли!  
  
Девушка вышла из палаты и зашагала вверх по лестнице. Шизель, не торопясь, последовал за ней.  
  
— Что бы было ясно, милая, — протянул он, — я слушаю тебя только потому, что это всё необъяснимым образом работает.  
  
— Бла-бла, Эдна — ты великолепна, не нужно повторяться, я знаю и так. Не отвлекайся.  
  
За ночь девушка смогла облазить всю лечебницу, и поэтому теперь даже в её изменившихся стенах чувствовала себя, как рыба в воде. Разойдясь с Шизелем, она поднялась ещё выше и направилась напрямик к кабинету Зоста: оттуда был единственный выход на крышу.  
  
Несколько раз ударив по двери, Эдна шикнула на Харви и прислушалась. Ни звука. Она осторожно нажала на ручку и заглянула внутрь. Ключник, сидевший за столом, поднял голову от бумаг, посмотрел на неё и вернулся к работе. Девушка вошла в комнату и прикрыла за собой дверь. Реакции не последовало. Эдна прошла к окну, отдёрнула шторы и открыла его.  
  
— Пытаешься сбежать?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Просто гуляешь?  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Хорошо, будь осторожна, — Зост снова наклонился к своим бумагам.  
  
Эдна выбралась на карниз и перелезла на крышу. Добравшись до антенны по горячей черепице, она примостила рядом Харви и взялась рукой за подбородок.  
  
— Пузырь всё время пялится в телевизор. Если помутнеет изображение, то для него помутнеет весь мир. Надо это устроить. Но как?  
  
— Эдна, неужто тебе нужна подсказка? Используй книгу.  
  
— Точно! — девушка открыла справочник телевизионщика.  
  
— Используй правильно.  
  
Эдна легонько ударила себя по лбу, закрыла справочник и влепила им по антенне.  
  
Спустившись назад в кабинет, она собиралась было направиться вниз, как её взгляд уцепился за нить, торчащую из пальто. Девушка попыталась побороть назойливое желание и, стиснув зубы, уже почти дотронулась до ручки, но не смогла удержаться, села на корточки и попробовала перекусить нитку.  
  
— Зачем ты слюнявишь моё пальто? — раздался несколько удивлённый голос Ключника.  
  
— Тут нитка торчит.  
  
— Если она так раздражает твоё чувство прекрасного, то просто отрежь, — уже не глядя, Зост протянул ножницы.  
  
Эдна взяла их и, вновь присев, собиралась отрезать это порождение дисгармонии. Вдруг Харви воскликнул:  
  
— Постой!  
  
— Что?  
  
— Нам понадобится фитиль для свечки, так?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Может, отрежем столько, сколько нам нужно?  
  
— Отличная идея!  
  
Эдна потянула за нить, высвобождая из ткани необходимую длину, и чикнула ножницами.  
  
— Знаешь, какая-то она слишком длинная, — Харви подозрительно прищурился. — Не испортили бы мы чего.  
  
— Ты думаешь? — девушка засунула руку во внутренний карман, из которого выходила нить, и нащупала огромную прореху.  
  
Осторожно убрав руку, она прошептала:  
  
— Надеюсь, он не заметит, — поднялась и направилась к двери.  
  
— Постойте, юная леди, — не заставил себя ждать возглас за спиной. — Конечно, я замечу. Не нужно держать меня за идиота.  
  
Ключник вытянул руку:  
  
 — Верни ножницы.


	9. Доказательство

Шизель с Эдной притаились за лестницей. Сквозь перила было видно, как Альфред, медленно, но верно, уничтожил большую часть кита и принялся за кроликов. Он, наверно, входил во вкус: закатал рукава, перестал поправлять волосы. Доктор Штейн всё ещё неотрывно следила за ним, изредка смахивая прилетевшие в лицо мыльные брызги. Эдна печально вздохнула — даже жаль его отвлекать.  
  
— Нет, дорогая, я могу понять, откуда ты знаешь, как её делать, — прошептал Готтхольд, осторожно прикрывая ладонью пламя свечи. — Я могу догадаться, где ты нашла фитиль. Но воск? Как, какой улей ты сумела разграбить, а?  
  
Девушка обернулась и покровительственно взглянула на соучастника.  
  
— Я взяла его у человека-пчелы. Не глупи.  
  
— Действительно, — проворчал охранник, залезая на стул и собираясь поднести огонёк к датчику дыма.  
  
— Стой! — Эдна схватила его за руку. Шизель вопросительно изогнул бровь. Больная обвиняюще ткнула пальцем в его щёку. — Ты даже не хочешь дать Харви шанс! Пожарная тревога всё-таки план Б.  
  
— Хорошо, прошу, — он слегка поклонился, джентльменским жестом пропуская даму вперёд.  
  
Эдна приподняла табурет, осторожно вышла из-за лестницы и начала красться к стоящим у стены. Через мгновенье раздался грохот, вскрик, а в следующую секунду вандалка уже влетела назад, за ступеньки, и притаилась как пума в засаде.  
  
— Доктор Штейн, вы в порядке?! — раздался обеспокоенный голос Альфреда. — Что случилось?  
  
— Да всё хорошо, это кто-то… Кто-то очень решительный, но в то же время подавляющий сомнения в себе, кинул в меня табуретку.  
  
— Вам надо в медпункт, это может быть трещина. Давайте я…  
  
— Нет! Оставайся здесь и продолжай работу. — Штейн повысила голос. — Шизель!  
  
Охранник рефлекторно вжал голову в плечи и одним тяжёлым выдохом затушил огонёк свечи. Он слез со стула, и, делая вид, что торопиться, откликнулся на зов.  
  
— Доктор, у нас сбежал боль…  
  
— Я уже поняла. Не делайте из этого ЧП. К вечеру поймаем. Мне необходимо к медсестре, — Она начала вставать, сжимая повреждённую голень. — Проследи пока, чтобы Альфред не отлынивал.  
  
— Вас не надо проводить, а?  
  
— Нет, уж поверьте, невнимательность этого молодого человека — большая катастрофа, чем слегка повреждённая нога. Нужно искоренять её, до того, как он разрушит лечебницу своим управлением, — опершись о стену, доктор похромала в сторону медицинского кабинета. — Не отвлекаться!  
  
Когда Штейн скрылась за углом, Марсел обессилено опустил руки и уткнулся лбом в стену.  
  
— Нельзя было придумать что-нибудь менее травматическое? — буркнул он.  
  
— Я-я думал, она просто поставит свою табуретку и будет ждать, что волшебным образом отвлечёт Штейн.  
  
Альфред посмотрел на Шизеля, как будто окончательно убедился в его умственной ущербности, поднял на ножки валяющийся рядом табурет и присел на него.  
  
— Ладно-ладно, мой прокол, знать Эдну и подумать, что из всех вариантов она не выберет самый разрушительный! — охранник поднял тряпку, и, в знак осознания своей вины, несколько раз провёл по чернилам на стене. — Давай, рассказывай, что у тебя за идея.  
  
Не успел Альфред открыть рот, как сидение из-под него выдернули и он рухнул на пол.  
  
— Ты совсем свихнулась?! — крикнул он, скривившись от злости и боли.  
  
Эдна нежно прижала табуретку к себе, поглаживая по ножкам.  
  
— Это у тебя надо спросить, извращенец!  
  
Альфред непонимающе посмотрел на неё, на Шизеля, размазывающего по стене ручку, и снова на девушку. Не найдя никакого отклика, он наконец-таки начал говорить:  
  
— Ладно. В общем, я думал, где можно найти свежие доказательства против Зоста. Где он мог оставить следы? На бумагах Зост невиновен — назначает правильные лекарства и методы, с этим согласны другие врачи. Однако, каким-то образом, ему удаётся устроить подлог: больные, вроде Эдны, вместо терапии, получают вещества, угнетающие их душевное здоровье. Он ведь высококвалифицированный нейрохимик, может сам составить что-то, что при регулярном употреблении разрушает память или ввергает в бред. Проверки оборудования и медикаментов проходят регулярно и ничего не выявили. Он как-то скрывает использование посторонних препаратов. Но знаете, где их нельзя скрыть? — Альфред горделиво улыбнулся своей сообразительности, торжествующе указал рукой на девушку. — В организме! Конрад, ты сама доказательство. В твоей крови ещё должны быть свежие следы тех веществ, а в волосах и ногтях остатки прежних. Мы просто должны провести анализ твоих тканей.  
  
Парень сделал паузу для восхищённых восклицаний и аплодисментов. Спустя несколько неловких секунд абсолютной тишины, он продолжил.  
  
— Проблема в том, что исследования провести не так просто. Что бы послужить уликой, они должны быть взяты в официальной обстановке, и проведены в независимом агентстве. И я ума не приложу, как это можно устроить и не привлечь внимание Зоста.  
  
— Мы не можем сделать это здесь, а? Разве те анализы, что мы здесь берём и отправляем в лабораторию, не считаются официальными?  
  
— Во-первых, просто так прийти и сказать: «Сделайте нам, пожалуйста, дорогостоящий полный анализ крови, на основании ничего», мы не можем. Нужно направление. Во-вторых, результаты исследований всегда попадают на стол Зоста. И если с последним можно изощриться и, — Альфред невольно поморщился от «неправильного» слова, — выкрасть прежде, чем он их увидит, то откуда взять направление?  
  
— Я могу подделать его! — воодушевлённо вскинула руку Эдна.  
  
— Нет, ты не можешь.  
  
— Нет, могу! Я Сальвадор Дали от мира почерков.  
  
— В твоих способностях к противозаконным деяниям я не сомневаюсь. Только вряд ли ты сможешь сделать это, когда Зост строго следит за всеми образцами своего письма после того случая.  
  
— Того случая? — девушка заинтригованно приподнялась с пола и подползла вплотную к Альфреду.  
  
— Да! — оттолкнул её парень и, с видом ветерана войны, вновь переживающего давний бой, потёр затылок. — У меня голова неделю болела.  
  
— Эдна! — раздался голос Харви, начавшего отходить от своей моральной травмы. — Я, кажется, знаю, о чём он кряхтит! Я могу тебя хрономорфировать!  
  
— Хрономорфировать?! — она восторженно вцепилась в друга. — Давай, скорее!  
  
— Мне… — вдруг проговорил Альфред, тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл глаза рукой. — Эдна, я должен извиниться.  
  
Девушка опустила табуретку, и удивлённо уставилась на него.  
  
— Ты не сопротивлялась лечению всё это время. Я не справедливо тебя обвинял, но, надеюсь, ты понимаешь… Что я не был совсем… То есть это было логично…  
  
Парень окончательно замялся под пристальными взглядами Эдны и Шизеля, встал, отряхнул халат, и взял в руки тряпку.  
  
— Как бы то ни было, скоро всё закончится, Эдна начнёт получать достойное лечение, вернётся в норму и всё будет хорошо. Нужно только достать направление, — пробормотал он, продолжая стирать рисунок со стены.  
  
Повисло молчание. Удивительно, в этот раз Альфреду даже не пришлось уходить, чтобы высосать все соки из разговора.  
  
— Что ж, мы подумаем над этим, — мужественно переборол затянувшуюся паузу Шизель, — а ты иди в палату, милая, пока Штейн не вернулась.  
  
Эдна прижала к себе Харви и, не прощаясь, зашагала в палату. Перспективы окунуться в новые воспоминания, где Альфред получает по башке, были в сотню миллионов раз лучше, чем выслушивать его планы «лечения» и приведения её в «норму». Ха, больно-то он лучше Ключника…  
  


***

  
Белизна постепенно отступила, и Эдна обнаружила себя сидящей за столом всё в той же общей палате. Перед ней лежало поле для игры в Cluedo¹, рядом сидела незнакомая девочка, а напротив Матиас и Альфред. Судя по возрасту последнего, воспоминание довольно старое, и им десять — двенадцать лет.  
  
Вытянув шею, Эдна глянула в окно. Оттуда лился холодный свет, двор лечебницы был полностью покрыт снегом.  
  
— Так, теперь моя очередь? — Матиас кинул кубики и сделал дозволенное количество шагов.  
  
Он выглядел слегка подавленным, как и сидящая сбоку незнакомка. Очевидно, виновата не настолка, она-то отличная, гораздо лучше тех, что имеются в лечебнице. Куда вероятнее дело в Альфреде, который сидит тут с лицом, будто его заставляют разгружать навоз. Мальчик небрежно сделал ход и огласил:  
  
— Я считаю, что убийство совершила Эдна, подсвечником, в библиотеке.  
  
Что?! От возмущения Эдна даже не обратила внимания на то, что мальчик носит брекеты. Он это нарочно, чтобы ей пришлось перенести фишку в его поганую библиотеку, когда она в шаге от кухни!  
  
— Да ты специально, да?! Это же не капли не логично! Не получается играть, так подгаживаешь остальным?  
  
— Эдна, тише, — голос Матиаса остался без внимания.  
  
— Может и да, а может и нет, — с нахальной флегматичностью ответил мальчик. — А может, это твоя любимая игрушка такой отстой.  
  
— Ну конечно, она же заставляет твои куриные мозги напрягаться и использовать дедуктивное мышление.  
  
— Да где оно вообще понадобится, твоё дедуктивное мышление? Я, лично, убийства раскрывать не собираюсь, — Альфред скрестил руки на груди. Эдна почувствовала, что если и дальше будет сжимать зубы от злости на этого чванливого гадёныша, то раскрошит их на части.  
  
— А ну иди сюда! — она попыталась ударить его через стол, но тот отработанным годами рефлексом отскочил в сторону и опрокинул доску. — Ах ты, су-  
  
Эдна рванула за ним, Альфред трусливо метнулся к дверям, но Матиас её перехватил.  
  
— Мало того, что меня возят в этот гадюшник, так ещё и заставляют играть в эти дегенератские игрульки! — с отвращением крикнул младший Марсел, стоя в проёме, пока мужчина держал брыкающуюся дочку. — Нет уж, спасибо, не хочу спятить до уровня Эдны!  
  
Он скрылся за углом, и вскоре показался во дворе, укутанный по глаза шарфом и распинывающий снег. Девочка сжала кулаки от раздражения. Как же он бесит, бесит, бесит!  
  
Матиас тихо покачал головой, видимо окончательно устав от обоих детей, поднял с пола доску и начал расстанавливать фигуры заново.  
  
— Я не буду играть, — насупилась Эдна. — Втроём не интересно.  
  
Втроём. Эдна вспомнила про незнакомую девочку и переключила внимание на неё. Она носит каштановую тугую косу до самого пояса и всё ещё сидит, опустив глаза в пол. Кажется, её зовут Лидия. Эдна помяла это имя у себя в памяти. Лидия. Лидия. Вроде бы, она была тихой, спокойной и организованной, с радостью поддавалась лечению и вышла ещё лет семь назад. Ей даже разрешалось гулять во дворе.  
  
Девочка подняла на Эдну ядовито-зелёные глаза. Её губы изгибались в неуловимой, но очень неприятной улыбке. Ах да, ещё она была садисткой.  
  
Ну, точнее имела наклонности. Которые Эдне строго-настрого запрещали распалять.  
  
— Эй, смотри! — она вскинула палец в сторону окна. — Там Санта Клаус на опушке!  
  
— Что? — Матиас удивлённо обернулся, подошёл к окну и внимательно вгляделся в пейзаж.  
  
Эдна подвинулась поближе к соседке, откинулась на спинку дивана и, как будто не специально, пробормотала в полголоса:  
  
— Эх, если бы я могла достать этого слизня.  
  
— Что бы ты сделала? — тягуче-спокойно спросила Лидия.  
  
— Я бы его окунула мордой в снег, со всего размаху. Вот так, — она вскочила на спинку дивана, и по-рестлеровски спрыгнула вниз.  
  
— Интересно, — Лидия улыбнулась чуть сильнее. — Только тебе нельзя на улицу.  
  
— А тебе можно.  
  
— У меня есть разрешение, — она достала из кармана сложенную пополам бумажку.  
  
Эдна схватила её и развернула. Почерк был ужасный, буквы наклонялись то влево, то вправо, то жирнели, то истончались. Однако вполне удавалось различить, что такой-то разрешено совершать прогулки по территории, и что данная резолюция закреплена подписью доктора Зоста.  
  
— А ты бы не могла отвлечь Матиаса на несколько минут?  
  
— Зачем? — как будто не поняла девочка.  
  
— Для дела.  
  
— Не может быть, чтобы он опять сбежал, — в этот же момент отвернулся от окна Конрад.  
  
Лидия предложила ему взглянуть на её рисунки, и пока они перебирали наброски кошек, цветов и картофелин, похожих на людей (или людей, похожих на картофелины?), Эдна лихорадочно пыталась скопировать манеру письма Ключника. Казалось, такой бессмысленный разброс всяческих вариаций внутри одного почерка нельзя повторить, но в какой-то момент она начала чувствовать последовательность, ритм. «И каково же это, когда к вам в голову забираются, а, герр Зост?» — насмешливо подумала она, выводя последнюю закорючку подписи.  
  
Времени оставалось мало. Эдна побыстрее схватила пальто и сапоги Лидии, выбежала в холл и сунула бумажку прямо в лицо охраннику. На улице по лёгким резко ударил морозный воздух. Небо было ясным и лучистым. Смеясь, она бросилась вокруг здания. Снег проваливался под ногами, деревья стояли, покрытые серебряным сверканием. На бегу смяв снежок, кажется, вместе с увесистым кусочком льда, Эдна размахнулась и кинула прямо в затылок Альфреда. Всё заполнила белизна.  
  


***

  
— Смотри, Шизель! — больная закатала рукав и показала сгиб локтя, на котором красовалось несколько красных пятнышек. — Медсестра сказала, что Альфреду нужно практиковаться брать анализы самому. Сначала он три раза не мог попасть в вену, а потом ещё и испортил один анализ. Ну и позорище!  
  
— Ты ведь осознаёшь, что в итоге в основном пострадала твоя рука, а?  
  
— Не понимаю о чём ты.  
  
Готтхольд охотно в это поверил. Девушка расправила рукав и опустила подбородок на табурет.  
  
— Так, а что же теперь?  
  
— Альфред говорит, что результаты анализа будут через два дня. Часов в десять их принесут и положат Зосту на стол. И кто-то должен их забрать, прежде, чем он их увидит. Мы это обсуждали и пришли к выводу, что ни я, ни Альфред недостаточно ловки для этого.  
  
— Вы просто два увальня.  
  
— Да, — не стал отрицать очевидное охранник. — Но в тебе, дорогая, мы не сомневаемся. В тот день я буду на ночном дежурстве, так что смогу выпустить тебя из спальни. Альфред отвлечёт Зоста, а ты заберёшь свой листок. Мы едем в полицию, и бум! Хоул-ин-уан!²  
  
¹ Cluedo - известная настольная игра в жанре детектив. Её главная цель - вычислить кто, где и чем совершил убийство. Один из способов это сделать - выдвинуть обвинение против кого-нибудь, и тогда подозреваемый с орудием преступления перемещаются на ту часть поля, где стоите вы.  
² Хоул-ин-уан - термин из гольфа, означает попадание в лунку с первого же удара.


	10. Старые разработки

В день икс с самого утра стояла серая, унылая, как лицо Питера, погода. Дождь словно вот-вот собирался разразиться, но ряды серых тонких облаков стелились, стелились, и не приносили ни капли. Стемнело из-за этого рано.  
  
Эдна лежала в своей кровати и пристально следила за стрелками часов, висящих над дверью. Даже в полумраке было видно, что бегут они чертовски медленно. Ей не терпелось поскорее начать. Конечно, чтение энциклопедии или разрушение экономики, которую Адриан пытался построить на своей выдуманной валюте, были не самыми скучными занятиями. Но разве не меркнут они, когда впереди такая афера! Между тем оставалось ещё полчаса.  
  
Эдна прислушалась. Если постараться отвлечься от раскатистого храпа Алюмена, то можно различить, как пронзительно воет на улице ветер. Ещё из-за двери могли бы доноситься нервные постукивания пальцев Шизеля, но его минут десять как позвали куда-то и с тех пор они исчезли.  
  
Не выдержав, Эдна встала с кушетки, подошла к двери спальни и опустилась к замочной скважине.  
  
— Шизель? Ты тут?  
  
— Нет тут твоего Шизеля, — слегка удивлённо покосился в сторону источника звука Новенький. — Иди спать.  
  
— Как нет? Где его носит?  
  
— Его унесло в отпуск. Как по мне давно пора, этот парень начинал меня пугать. Он, по-моему, как-то утверждал, что может в одиночку охранять всю лечебницу. Да и в последние дни был какой-то напряжённый.  
  
— Какой отпуск? — оторопела Эдна.  
  
— Принудительный. Зост его вызвал и прямо сказал: «Что б я тебя на территории лечебницы ближайшую неделю не видел». Не думал раньше, что Шизель такой трудоголик. Эх, мне бы так отбиваться от отпуска, — добавил под нос охранник. — Давай, иди спать, а не то разбудишь кого-нибудь, а он под храп Алюмена уже не заснёт.  
  
Эдна схватилась за голову. Ключник всё знает? Или только подозревает? Или тут и нет никакого подвоха? Она встала и, закусив ноготь, сделала несколько шагов туда-сюда. В любом случае, Шизель ей теперь не откроет. Нужно найти способ выбраться из запертой спальни, пока есть время.  
  
Взгляд бросился на вентиляционную шахту. Та была заварена — последствие её побега и буйства с чёрной ручкой ещё в первую ночь. Окна? Заперты, окованы решётками. Значит, выход один — дверь, и нужно давить на нежный, неискушённый разум Новенького.  
  
Посоветовавшись с Харви, Эдна решила обыскать комнату. Она нашла старую конфетку, отраву для крыс и кусочек микросхем из телефона Шизеля (Упс, остаётся надеяться, что Эдна смогла замаскировать поломку, переключив его на японский язык). Все эти вещи были без сомнения прекрасными, но мысль о том, как их использовать, упорно не появлялась.  
  
— Может, проверить тумбочку?  
  
Харви говорил о прикроватной тумбе, стоящей в углу комнаты. С незапамятных времён, она располагалась там, искушая всех содержимым своих заевших ящиков. Шестеренки в голове аферистки со скрипом крутились несколько секунд.  
  
Эдна достала из-под матраса свечу и, как заправский автомеханик, залезла под тумбочку. Смазанные воском колёсики с усилием перевернулись и ящик выдвинулся.  
  
Сокровища оказались весьма сомнительные: какой-то мусор и капли для носа. Отстойней было бы, только если б там была надпись «дружба» или «любовь». «Хотя, — прищурилась девушка, читая этикетку на флакончике, — мне подойдёт».  
  
Осталось замести следы, сотворить себе прикрытие. Эдна была ценителем классики: подушка под одеялом — и никто не заметит её пропажи. Необходимую подушку любезно предоставил Яппи. Разбуженный и убеждённый, что адриано-марки — это выгоднейшая для вложения валюта, с покупкой которой нельзя ждать ни секунды, он выкупил всю имеющуюся в воображении Эдны наличность.  
  
Итак, план прост и элегантен. Эдна подкралась к кровати Алюмена и осторожно закапала лекарство из флакончика в стариковские ноздри. Спящий поморщился, пошевелил усами и… перестал храпеть. Отлично! Эдна притаилась у двери. Вскоре, прямо как и задумывалось, послышался встревоженный возглас Новенького:  
  
— Алю?  
  
За ним последовало скрежетание ключа в замке, и охранник с обеспокоенным лицом заглянул в спальню. Всем известно: Алюмен либо не спит, либо храпит, либо не дышит вовсе. Да, возможно, немного жестоко по отношению к Новенькому, но она на задании!  
  
Увидев, что все больные лежат на местах, парень вздрогнул и практически подбежал в кровати престарелого экстрасенса. Не теряя времени, Эдна проскользнула в коридор.  
  
На часах уже практически десять. Снаружи начало раздаваться редкое постукивание капель. В том, чтоб добраться до кабинета Ключника, нет никакого труда — Пузырь на своём рабочем месте так же полезен, как табличка «Убедительная просьба не сбегать» над выходом из психушки. Зато оставалось под вопросом, хватит ли Альфреду изобретательности, чтобы отвлечь хоть кого-нибудь. «Если только его тоже не пустили в расход», — мысленно проговорила Эдна голосом отставного агента ФБР.  
  
Опасения оказались напрасны. В кабинете было темно, пусто и тихо, как в образцовом склепе, разве что в окно стучал мелкий дождь. Результаты анализов уже лежали на столе. Включив лампу, Эдна начала перелистывать бумаги. Наконец, среди кучи выдуманных слов, вроде «лейкоцит» или «патология», она заметила своё имя. Листок не сильно отличался от других, но в графе «посторонние вещества» несколько строчек занимали одни знаки вопросов. Вот об этом говорил Альфред!  
  
Вдруг за дверью раздался его голос и шум шагов.  
  
— Доктор, подождите, я хотел вам показать… — нарочито громко тараторил Марсел, но осёкся, когда Зост распахнул дверь кабинета. Внутри никого не было, лишь одиноко горела лампа. Альфред облегчённо выдохнул.  
  
— Давай-ка сначала обсудим кое-что.  
  
Жестом приглашая его расположиться в кресле, Зост прошёл вглубь. Сам он собирался сесть за стол, но почему-то остановился и, Альфред мог поклясться, метнул взгляд вниз. Парень снова обмер, однако доктор ни капли не изменился в лице, а просто встал и решил присесть на передний край стола.  
  
Если говорить честно, Альфреду было нечеловечески сложно держаться. Последние два дня он с упорством параноика видел в каждом действии главврача двойное дно. Да и сейчас чуть не решил, что он заметил Эдну, спрятавшуюся в этом очевиднейшем месте.  
  
— Я хочу поговорить с тобой о докторской, — растянув губы в странной улыбке, сказал Зост.  
  
Альфред вздрогнул, в мозгу негативом вспыхнул рисунок нейрона и образ старых белых костей. Парень едва смог выровнять предательски взволновавшийся голос:  
  
— О какой докторской?  
  
— О твоей, не о моей же.  
  
— Я же только на третий курс пойду, — удивился он. — Да и мне сейчас надо хотя бы в середину университетского рейтинга подняться.  
  
Зост покачал головой и философски изрёк:  
  
— В становлении врача главную роль играют не оценки, а знания и практика. Здесь ты гораздо опережаешь других студентов. К тому же, чтобы вступить в права на владение лечебницей, тебе нужно иметь докторскую степень, верно? Так что надо начинать работать уже сейчас.  
  
Альфред немного горделиво ухмыльнулся. Доктор конечно психопат, но всё ещё блестящий профи. Он впервые интересуется будущим своего практиканта, и даже говорит, что он лучше других студентов.  
  
— Ну, у меня ещё недостаточно знаний, — стараясь звучать поскромнее, сказал Марсел. — Да и нет опыта, чтобы придумать что-то действительно достойное хорошей работы.  
  
— А что на счёт разработок твоего отца?  
  
— П-папиных? Разве можно так брать чужие идеи?  
  
— Ну, твоему отцу принадлежит только общая концепция, настоящая работа состоит в том, чтобы развить теорию, отточить применение. Достойная тема, хватит и на докторскую и на кандидатскую.  
  
— Ох не знаю… — Альфред выглядел польщённым и сдавленным одновременно. — Я смотрел его записи, и я пока не очень хорошо во всём разбираюсь, но, мне кажется, это очень радикальные методы.  
  
 — Боишься действовать решительно?  
  
— Нет! Я понимаю, иногда надо идти на жертвы ради психической стабильности пациента, но, боюсь… Как бы это не оказалось новой лоботомией.  
  
Зост хмыкнул и подошёл к окну. Даже на фоне тёмно-серого неба его фигура была чёрной и недвижимой. Казалось, слова материализовались сами собой, а не выходили из его рта.  
  
— Когда-то лоботомия была эффективным средством сдерживания. Разумеется, психиатрия развивается и прогрессирует, на место старых методов приходят новые, более щадящие, более гуманные. Однако, что нам делать здесь и сейчас? Представь, если бы средневековые хирурги не делали операции, потому что это больно и опасно. Миллионы людей погибли бы, а медицина, вероятно, так и не развилась. Так, как ты считаешь, стоит ли ради приведения пациентов в норму идти на жертвы?  
  
Эдна, сидящая под столом, скривилась. Брешет и не краснеет. Она точно, точно знает, что Ключник сейчас косится в её сторону с ехидной лыбой. А ещё с болезненно-гадливым предчувствием знает, что сейчас скажет Альфред. Парень задумчиво произнёс:  
  
— Звучит разумно. Пожалуй, вы правы.  
  
Прыщавая жаба. Червяк. Тюфяк. Слизень. Маленькая, вечно скулящая, сука.  
  
— Так что ты хотел мне показать?  
  
Марсел словно очнулся и вскочил с кресла.  
  
— Ах да, это на третьем этаже, пойдёмте! — он заторопился к двери и вскоре звуки шагов мужчин стихли.  
  
Эдна вылезла из-под стола, нервно сжимая лист бумаги в руках. Чудесно! Прекрасно! Так в стиле этого чёртового Альфреда!  
  
Они должны были встретиться в условленном месте. И как только младший Марсел зашёл в комнату, то сразу получил в лицо смятыми в комок анализами.  
  
— Ты что творишь? — непонимающе рыкнул он, бросаясь поднимать и разгибать листок.  
  
— Значит, сделал бы мне лоботомию, лишь бы «привести в норму», да?! — словно фурия, блестя глазами из тёмного угла, шёпотом прокричала Эдна.  
  
— Ч-что? Ты там была? Впрочем, сейчас нам не до этого…  
  
— О, а мне очень до этого! Что, избавишься от Ключника и будешь кипятить мне мозги собственноручно?  
  
— Не начинай!  
  
— Что там входит в корректировку характера? Водная терапия? Электрошок? Глубокий гипноз?!  
  
— Твои представления о психиатрии смешны! И…  
  
— Да мне не важно! Главное, что вы, Марселы, уверены, что существует какая-то нормальность, а всех, кто имеет хоть каплю нестандартное мышление, надо превратить в управляемых марионеток! Как назовёшь мою новую личность? Горацилина, в честь папочки?! Kinder, Küche, Kirche! — практически проорала девушка, но Альфред закрыл ей ладонью рот.  
  
— Я тебя сейчас в одиночку отправлю, если ты не заткнёшься! — прошипел он, и тут же получил укус.  
  


***

  
— Алло? — Зост прижал телефон к уху, небрежно пролистывая листы с результатами анализов. И кто станет звонить в половину одиннадцатого?  
  
— Алло, Альбрих? Это Крис, из участка.  
  
— О, добрый вечер, офицер. Чем обязан?  
  
— Слушай, нам тут только что позвонил один паренёк, сказал, что у него есть какие-то доказательства против тебя. Ну знаешь, ваши врачебные штучки-дрючки, что-то серьёзное. Мы сказали ему их подвезти, но ты там поосторожнее. Подготовься, если что, наведи лоск, на случай, если нам придётся выехать. Похоже, кому-то очень не терпится занять место управляющего.  
  
— Ох… — Зост дрожаще выдохнул. — Даже не знаю, как благодарить…  
  
— Да никак не надо. Только тсс!.. Такие звонки слегка за пределами законности.  
  
— Понимаю, спасибо.  
  
В трубке раздались гудки. Доктор Зост медленно опустил телефон. Что ж, его подозрения оказались верны.


	11. Дождь

— Алло, Шизель? Объясни-ка, какого чёрта я узнаю о твоём «отпуске» только от Эдны?  
  
Из динамика донесся не менее злой голос, плохо слышный за шумами езды и дождя:  
  
— Ох, извини, не успел сообщить тебе, пока заботливые мужественные руки Халгора вышвыривали меня за ворота!  
  
— А телефон тебе на что?  
  
— Мой телефон сломался, Марсел! Он почему-то не может делать исходящие звонки и переключился на какие-то иероглифы. Так что это я должен спрашивать, почему ты не удосужился позвонить и проверить всё ли в порядке, прежде чем начать.  
  
— В следующий раз обязательно позвоню и осведомлюсь, не забыл ли ты завязать шнурки и сходить по маленькому. Нет, я не понимаю, ты не додумался передать это через кого-то? Прежде чем садится на автобус до своего миниатюрного домика, — парень почти без пауз прошипел последние слова, — или где вы там, гольфисты, живёте?  
  
— Конечно, не додумался, всего-то почти час прождал под этим ливнем, так и никого не встретив! — охранник шумно вздохнул. — Ладно, как у вас всё прошло?  
  
В голосе Альфреда появилось глубокое довольство собой:  
  
— Хорошо, документы у меня на руках. Я уже сообщил в полицию, сейчас поеду в участок.  
  
На несколько секунд голос на другом конце провода замолк. Наконец, тишина прервалась:  
  
— Ты полнейший кретин, да?  
  
— Эй, без оскорблений, я не для того последний заряд трачу…  
  
— Я, кажется, доходчиво объяснил, что у Зоста могут быть свои каналы в полиции! Что, если ты сейчас уедешь, а он за это время провернёт тут что-то, выставив всё против нас?!  
  
Альфред опешил.  
  
— Оставайся там и смотри за ним. Я скоро вернусь!  
  
— И что мне дела…  
  
Вдруг звуки оборвались. Парень оторвал телефон от уха, взглянул на потухший экран и едва удержался от того, чтобы со всей злости кинуть его об стену. Как не вовремя! Марсел нервно спрятал папку с бумагами под халат и зашагал из одной стороны коридора в другую. Что если Зост уже всё знает? Что он станет делать? Как ему в этом помешать?  
  
Альфред опасливо огляделся по сторонам. Он знал лечебницу хорошо, как отчий дом, но сейчас ему казалось, что даже стены и окна стали чужими и могут предать его. Плечи дёрнулись, словно почувствовали тяжесть чьего-то взгляда.  
  
По ту сторону объектива камеры наблюдения, устало подперев висок, сидел доктор, собственной персоной.  
  
— И какого дьявола этот гадёныш до сих пор здесь?  
  
Он ещё немного понаблюдал за тем, как на экране Марсел протирает ковры усердными расхаживаниями, и включил обратное проигрывание. Мониторы начали показывать задом наперёд события последних дней. Зост сидел не моргая, и нелепые реверсивные движения людей матово отражались в его глазах. Словно клещами, он вцепился взглядом в три фигуры. Готтхольд. Альфред. Эдна.  
  
И вот он нашёл. Процедурный кабинет, на кушетке Конрад издевательски щёлкает по носу долговязого парня, и его руки со шприцом неловко вздрагивают. Доктор взглянул на дату и обречённо прикрыл лицо ладонями. У них есть результаты анализов. Каким-то образом они всё вынюхали. Как он мог так просчитаться! Он ведь догадывался! Шизель с Марселом ездили куда-то вместе, после стали странно себя вести. Конечно, только отъявленный маньяк станет думать, что все вокруг раскрыли его тайну. Однако в этот раз маньяк оказался прав.  
  
С минуту доктор продолжил сидеть согнувшись, царапая пальцами кожу головы, и вдруг встал. «Что ж, — Зост покачал головой, с отвращением разминая мышцы шеи, — придётся действовать».  
  
Альфред был не единственным, кому сегодня вечером психушка показалась особо чуждой и враждебной. Эльмилио Санчес де Мубельфруп лежал на своей койке, тихо ковыряя ногтями простыню и размышляя о том, как теперь сыро и грязно в подвале. Условия для рытья подкопа стали никудышные, придётся несколько дней ждать, пока всё высохнет, снова побег из этого дома уныния откладывается — вот, что думал он.  
  
Из этих мрачных мыслей его вывели голоса, непонятные за клокотанием дождя. Альмо нахмурился. Нет, ну что за ночь? Сначала его разбудили возвращением сбежавшей Эдны, теперь это. Сама виновница уже спит без задних ног, а он всё ворочается, не в силах избавиться от мыслей о превращающемся в глинистое месиво туннеле. Он не любит глину. Она грубая, мажущаяся, неприятная. Проникает повсюду.  
  
Дверь отворилась и вошёл силуэт в пальто. Наспех оглядев комнату, он направился к кровати беглянки. Его руки достали что-то из карманов, на секунду в мерцающем свете окна блеснула жёлтая склянка. Землекоп почувствовал неприятный запах лекарства, которое силуэт вылил на платок и приложил к носу Конрад. Одеревеневший от ужаса Альмо несколько минут наблюдал, как дыхание девушки замедляется ещё сильнее, пока этот некто не убрал платок и не взвалил бессознательное тело на спину.  
  
«Ну вот и всё, ОНИ начали нас забирать», — обречённо пронеслось в голове больного, когда силуэт скрылся за дверью.  
  
Тем временем Альфред продолжал мерить шагами коридоры лечебницы. Он то зачем-то поднимался на второй этаж, то спускался назад, то становился рядом с пунктом охраны, то ждал у чёрного хода. Не отпускало болезненно капающее на мозги ощущение, что он занимается всем, кроме того, чем действительно нужно. «Ну, а чем, чем именно нужно?! Шизелю легко говорить, сам-то он знает, что станет делать Зост?», — парень запустил руку в волосы, не замечая, что давно растрепал причёску. Он ведь только обрадовался, что всё позади. Может, пронесёт? И Шизель уже скоро будет.  
  
— Да когда же ты уже исчезнешь? — голос Зоста прозвучал не зло, скорее устало и раздражённо.  
  
Марсел вздрогнул и обернулся. На него смотрели дуло пистолета и доктор, сгорбившийся под тяжестью Эдны. Мужчина пару раз качнул оружием в сторону:  
  
— Давай, отойди.  
  
Альфред почувствовал себя червяком, которого в любой момент могут вскрыть коротким движением холодного ланцета. Он только и смог, что, неловко подняв руки, отшагнуть от выхода, и попытаться вдохнуть воздух заледеневшими лёгкими. Продолжая держать его на мушке, Зост ногою распахнул дверь. В помещение мгновенно ворвался ветер и влажная прохлада. Мужчина вышел под ливень и растворился в потоках воды.  
  
Ещё с полминуты Альфред стоял, не способный заставить мышцы двигаться, но, наконец, через силу выбежал на улицу. Он успел расслышать звуки двигателя и различить исчезающие красные огоньки задних фар. Бросившись к своей машине, не пристёгиваясь, он быстрее, чем когда-либо в жизни, завёл её и дал по газам.  
  
Но едва он проскочил сквозь закрывающиеся ворота и выехал на дорогу, как свет выхватил из пелены дождя чью-то фигуру. Расшатанные нервы рефлекторно заставили вдавить среднюю педаль в пол. Как только прекратился оглушительный лязг тормозов, водительскую дверь распахнули. Шизель выдернул обмякшего Альфреда из кресла, и тут же хуком справа отправил в сторону пассажирского сидения.  
  
— Драный кретин!  
  
Кретин ничего не ответил, только оторопело приложил руку к глазу, на который пришёлся удар. Шизель по-звериному рыкнул и, окончательно протолкнув Марсела на место пассажира, сел в автомобиль.  
  
— Эдна у него?  
  
— Да.  
  
Взвизгнув, машина снова резко стронулась с места.  
  
За всем этим они очень отстали от Зоста и, как Шизель ни старался, настичь его не могли — в ливень, в столь обрывистой и холмистой местности, был свой предел скорости. Оставалось лишь гнать на этой никак не сокращающейся дистанции, уперев взгляд в призрачные красные огоньки.  
  
Гробовую тишину прервал Альфред.  
  
— Нет, послушай, нам надо остановиться и попробовать связаться с полицией.  
  
— Ты уже досвязывался, — рыкнул Готтхольд, не отвлекаясь от дороги. — Мы не можем остановиться — тогда упустим его.  
  
— Ох, у нас тут нашёлся профессиональный герой-одиночка. Что-то мне не кажется, что ты сможешь завалить своей клюшкой вооруженного изощрённого психопата.  
  
— А мне что-то не кажется, что полиция сможет найти изощрённого психопата, если мы упустим его.  
  
— Тогда, может быть, вызовите подкрепление через свои шпионские часы, мистер Шизель?  
  
Охранник коротко взмахнул кулаком, и Марсел замолк, отшатнувшись в угол сиденья.  
  
— С каждым километром наши шансы позвать подмогу всё меньше, — с упрямством и какой-то безнадёжностью прошептал он под нос. — Мы лишь становимся беспомощней. Мы в ловушке.  
  
Шизель с этим не спорил.  
  
Словно в кошмарном сне они ехали и ехали, вскоре оказавшись на пустынном ночном шоссе. Свет фар едва прорывался сквозь дождевую завесу. А когда прорывался, то освещал лишь пустынную загородную местность. Казалось, что время едва тикает.  
  
Внезапно, виднеющийся вдалеке автомобиль Зоста вильнул вправо, и съехал с шоссе на широкую гравийную тропу.  
  
— Какого хрена ты творишь, ублюдок, — процедил сквозь зубы Готтхольд, выворачивая руль вслед за ним.  
  
Машину рвано тряхнуло, по ушам ударил громоподобный шум летящих из-под колёс и стучащих по днищу камней.  
  
— Что он задумал? Зачем ты едешь за ним?!  
  
— А что ещё остаётся?! — огрызнулся Шизель.  
  
— Это западня, — снова пробормотал Альфред, хватаясь за голову.  
  
Из-за возвышенности показалось большое здание, окружённое забором и небольшими посадками. Судя по прямоугольному минимализму — завод или склад. Огни фар Зоста подъехали к бетонной громаде и скрылись.  
  
По мере приближения, стало ясно, что здание заброшено: оно было облезлым, с наполовину выбитыми, наполовину запылившимися до негодности окнами. На въезде гравийная дорога кончилась, и машина ухнула в грязь и лужи, которые заполняли служебный двор.  
  
Проехав ещё несколько метров, они остановились. Шизель первым вышел из машины и напряжённо всмотрелся в темноту. Хорошо различались лишь несколько небольших подсобных строений, и автомобиля Зоста среди них не было.  
  
— Эй, гляди! — Альфред указал в сторону окна, в котором ненадолго промелькнул свет, и добавил дрожащим голосом: — Он там. Хочет перестрелять нас в закрытом пространстве.  
  
— Н-ничего, у нас тоже есть преимущество. Нас двое.  
  
Готтхольд сделал вид, что не заметил, с каким отчаяньем посмотрел на него Марсел. Тот вздохнул и попытался успокоиться.  
  
— Ладно, давай так. Зост вряд ли бы стал тащить Эдну с собой, наверно незаметно припарковал машину с ней где-то здесь. Ты пойдёшь за ним, внутрь, и потянешь время. А я найду её. И мы сможем сбежать.  
  
Шизель оскалил зубы:  
  
— Я же сказал, наше преимущество в том, что нас двое. И ты следующей же репликой предлагаешь разделиться! Надо пойти туда вдвоём, держаться вместе, но чуть поодаль, чтоб иметь возможность зайти на него с двух сторон.  
  
— Не очень-то эффективно против сраного пистолета.  
  
— Эффективней, чем отправлять меня одного, а? — мрачно взглянул исподлобья Готтхольд.  
  
Альфред, пожалуй, впервые в жизни, почувствовал что-то вроде стыда за трусость.  
  
— Хорошо, — с трудом согласился он, но тут же пошёл на попятную. — Если что-то со мной случится, моя кровь будет на твоей клюшке.  
  
— Идёт, — гольфист закинул на плечо свою «Шизель и сын» и первым вошёл внутрь.


	12. Cклад

Это действительно был склад. Огромное помещение с потолком на уровне второго-третьего этажа оказалось заполнено старыми ящиками, цистернами и морскими контейнерами, порой стоящими друг на друге в несколько ярусов. Сглотнув, Шизель кивнул в сторону одного из образованных ими проходов и неуверенно направился туда.  
  
Было довольно темно. Он шёл наугад, напряжённо прислушиваясь и пытаясь сохранить ориентацию в пространстве. Второе относительно получалось — контейнеры пока что были расположены упорядоченно, а вот первое не давало ничего. За стенами шумел дождь, с потолка капала вода, сзади шаркал ногами Марсел — слишком тихо, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности и достаточно громко, чтобы не услышать Зоста.  
  
— Так, — Шизель остановился и шёпотом приказал «хвосту», — переходи на параллельную дорогу, через ряд.  
  
— То есть, ты предлагаешь разделиться?  
  
Готтхольд поморщился от попыток Марсела звучать иронично.  
  
— Мы не разделимся! Будем неподалёку друг от друга. Так станем незаметнее и охватим большую территорию. Сможем встретиться в любой момент. Это оптимальный вариант.  
  
— Это же проклятый лабиринт! Мы потеряемся.  
  
— Ориентируйся по голосу.  
  
— Отличный план, Ариадна, — начал было ругаться парень, но Шизель, не принимая возражений, насильно протолкнул его на соседний путь.  
  
Продолжили идти, тихо перекликаясь. Постепенно их и без того небольшая уверенность начала таять, истончаться. Стало казаться, что они либо попросту не смогут найти Зоста, либо сдохнут в первую же секунду встречи. Готтхольд был вымотан, промокшая под дождём одежда была ледяной, а способность держать себя в руках стремительно опускалась к нулю. Нагнетало атмосферу и то, что с продвижением вперёд расстановка контейнеров становились всё хаотичней, риск не встретиться рос.  
  
— Мар…  
  
Вдруг всё заполнил раздирающий уши металлический грохот. В первое мгновение Шизелю показалось, что лопнула его голова или сердце болезненно парализовало. Но, оклемавшись, он посмотрел в сторону источника шума и понял — это рухнул участок одной из узких боковых площадок. Видимо, они когда-то были нужны, чтобы можно было взглядом сверху окидывать всё складское пространство и управлять подъёмниками. Сегодняшний же дождь забил последний гвоздь в их ржавый гроб. Однако пока что другие части площадок и лестницы держались.  
  
Когда последние отголоски шума стихли, и Готтхольд собирался снова окликнуть Марсела, из-за угла показалось зарево света. Машинально нащупав в заднем кармане их единственный фонарик, Шизель вжался за слегка выступающий контейнер. Раздались твёрдые приближающиеся шаги.  
  
Да будь ты проклят, Зост! Появился именно в тот момент, когда они обескуражены и не могут скооперироваться! Шизель постарался ещё сильнее уплощиться, но из-за контейнера всё равно выглядывал либо локоть, либо колено. Лишь бы не заметил! Благо, что охранник одет в свою чёрную водолазку и тёмные нерабочие джинсы, и их сложно разглядеть в таком-то мраке.  
  
Свет фонаря Зоста стал медленно двигаться вдоль прохода. Кровь начала бешено стучать по вискам. На свету Шизеля точно обнаружат. Что делать? Зост церемониться не будет: достанет пистолет, щёлк! — и ещё один труп за его душой. Можно попытаться атаковать на опережение, да только тут нужны рефлексы похлеще чем в вестерновской перестрелке.  
  
— Шизель? — донёсся приглушённый, но прекрасно слышный в этом ряду голос Марсела.  
  
Свет замер.  
  
— Шизель, почему ты не…  
  
Несколько секунд стояла пауза. Ни слов, ни шагов, ни дыхания.  
  
— Чёрт, — едва донёсся полный осознания возглас.  
  
Зоста хватило на два аккуратных шага, и затем он резко сорвался на бег. Свет исчез. Шизель выдохнул и сполз на пол. Несколько быстрых глубоких вздохов, и, снова вскочив на ноги, он бросился вслед за доктором. Если Зост сейчас сосредоточен на Альфреде, то атаки сзади не ожидает! Можно наброситься с тыла и повалить на землю…  
  
Готтхольд выбежал на развилку. Он взглянул налево, направо, но нигде не было видно светового ореола. Прислушался. По ушам стучал лишь дождь. Он их потерял.  
  
Шизель заледенел, считая мгновенья. Прошла невероятно длинная минута, но выстрел так и не раздался. «Значит, — нерешительно, словно боясь сглазить, подумал он, — можно надеяться на лучшее».  
  
Альфред не помнил, когда ему в последний раз приходилось так убегать. В реальности, очевидно, никогда. А вот во снах, особенно после смерти отца, довольно часто. И сейчас это больше походило на кошмар, чем на реальность.  
  
Казалось, у него был миг между осознанием, почему молчит Шизель и тем, как его тело обволок страх перед опасным и безжалостным преследователем. Из глубины рептильного мозга последовала простая, примитивная команда — бежать, всё как по учебнику.  
  
И он побежал, почти как животное на травле, виляя за углы, не чувствуя боли, когда продирался сквозь узкие щели и кучи арматур. Альфред никогда не был ни быстрым, ни выносливым. Поэтому, едва он понял, что его перестали преследовать, то только и смог, что прислониться к какой-то цистерне и постараться не задохнуться.  
  
— Шизель? — наконец отдышавшись, негромко произнёс он, понимая, что ответа не услышит.  
  
Нет, конечно, если они будут кричать, то смогут найти друг друга, но тогда и Зост их найдёт. Положив руку на грудь, Альфред вздохнул ещё несколько раз. Мозг, получивший достаточно кислорода, вдруг озадачил вопрос. Как он сумел оторваться? Пусть и под выбросом адреналина, его способности были далеки от сверхъестественных, да и что там, просто высоких. «Я всегда был скорее интеллектуалом», — не преминул отметить парень на краю сознания.  
  
Значит, Зост сам отстал? Почему? Альфред напряжённо зажмурился, вспоминая, где это произошло. Неужели… Его взгляд приковали к себе те металлические площадки, что недавно обрушились. Чёрт, он же может просто подняться туда и пристрелить их сверху!  
  
Нужно остановить его или, по крайней мере, опередить. Ватные ноги, агонизирующие лёгкие и остро колющаяся печень были против. Для Альфреда было ненормально игнорировать мнение собственного тела, но в этот раз обстоятельства диктовали условия. Он тяжело поднялся с пола и, через силу сделав несколько шагов, побежал в сторону лестницы. Оставалось надеяться на второе дыхание.  
  
Хорошо ещё, что они оказались не в настоящем лабиринте, созданном для запутывания и заманивания в тупики. В стихийном нагромождении контейнеров идти на ориентир было попроще. Прошло, наверно, совсем немного времени, как Альфред оказался в нескольких метрах от ступеней.  
  
Из-за соседнего контейнера послышались гулкие звуки быстрых шагов. Всего секунда на размышления, и Марсел бросился на вышедшего из-за угла Зоста. Настигнутый врасплох, мужчина с грохотом повалился на пол, однако тут же скинул напавшего, сдобрив это яростным толчком в живот.  
  
Альфред едва смог разогнуться и встать. Его единственный шанс выжить — справиться Зостом раньше, чем тот успеет вытащить пистолет. Марсел попытался снова сбить его с ног, но был встречен ударом наотмашь по челюсти.  
  
Если бы не перехваченное от боли дыхание, Альфред бы заскулил. Зост с шипением встряхнул онемевшей рукой: марселовская челюсть оказалась настолько же твёрдой, насколько увесистой. От стресса и злобы его лицо приобрело ещё более землистый оттенок, в драке чёлка упала на глаза, и пальто сползло с плеча. Какая-то болезненная, гнилая аура полностью изменила его черты. Поправляя рукав, он начал надвигаться на Марсела, тот испуганно отпрянул к лестнице и начал стремительно взбираться по ней.  
  
Зост рыкнул — первоклассным стрелком он не был, саднящей рукой по движущейся цели не попал бы — и начал подниматься вслед. Практически на последней ступени он нагнал бывшего практиканта, ухватил за ворот халата, и дёрнул назад.  
  
Альфред опрокинулся на ступени и так бы и покатился кубарем вниз, если б доктор не ухватил его за ногу. От боли в затылке и позвоночнике парень тихо вскрикнул.  
  
— Ну, разве оно того стоило? — спокойно и негромко проговорил Зост, наступая ему на грудь и придавливая к холодному рифлёному металлу. — Неужто ты так боишься за Эдну?  
  
Его губы искривились в слабой презрительной ухмылке:  
  
— Я ещё могу понять Готтхольда, но ты…  
  
Мужчина полез под пальто и замер. Вместо пистолета рука почувствовала лишь зияющую дыру во внутреннем кармане. Зост бешено вгляделся вниз, в темноту, где должен был потерять оружие, но тут же поплатился за промедление.  
  
Альфред скинул с себя его ногу и, пока противник пытался сохранить равновесие, со всей силы ударил.  
  
— У меня есть принципы! — надрывисто прокричал он, слегка пошатываясь. — Я просто им следую.  
  
— Очаровательно, — Зост откинул опавшую на глаза чёлку и достал из нагрудного кармана складной нож. Щёлк! Острый клинок автоматически извлёкся из рукояти. Доктор слегка пожал плечами на побелевшее лицо Альфреда. — Извини, всё могло решиться менее болезненно.  
  
Больше не теряя времени, он сделал резкий выпад. Марсел едва успел отскочить в сторону, и это было всё, что ему оставалось теперь. Зост раз за разом наносил удары то сверху, то сбоку, Альфред едва успевал сообразить, куда уворачиваться. Его нарочно оттесняли прямо к перилам, туда, где он не сможет ничего сделать. Дождь снаружи утих, и в гулкой тишине слышалось лишь тяжёлое дыхание противников и лихорадочное топанье ног.  
  
Наконец, решив, что жертва в западне, Зост собрался поставить точку мощным ударом. Он должен был практически рубануть по груди, но Альфред выставил перед собой предплечье. Нож соскользнул, оставив глубокий порез, и в следующее мгновенье парень бросился за спину врага и прижал к перилам. Ещё толчок и Зост полетит вниз.  
  
Но Альфред не мог этого сделать - у горла оказалось лезвие ножа.  
  
Повисло молчание. Ситуация патовая. Если Зост дёрнет ножом, то Альфреду всё равно хватит секунды, чтобы сбросить его. Если Альфред оттолкнёт доктора, то за эту же секунду в его шее успеет появиться дыра.  
  
По рукаву насквозь мокрого халата расползалось розовое пятно.  
  
Вдруг раздался звук удара о металл. Ещё раз. И ещё. Кто-то поднимался по лестнице.  
  
Держа пистолет в вытянутых руках, на свет вышла Эдна.


	13. Выбор

Из-за того, что дождь прекратился, и луна смогла пробиться сквозь тучи, Эдна стояла прямо посреди прямоугольника яркого света. Выражение её лица было прекрасно видно — решительное и… весёлое?  
  
— Альфред, как не стыдно красть чужой хлеб? Скидывать Ключника с высоты — моя работа.  
  
Марсел недоумённо прищурился. Зост неожиданно просветлел и радостно воскликнул, словно и не находился заброшенном складе, держа окровавленный нож у чьего-то кадыка:  
  
— Эдна, ты удивительна! Ты же должна отходить от наркоза ещё часа полтора!  
  
Так вот почему он ушёл, даже не обездвижив её — решил, что она и без этого достаточно беспомощна. Что ж, он зря недооценил Эдну Конрад! За её плечами мудрость сумасшедших экстрасенсов и десятки серий аниме!  
  
Да, поначалу она действительно ощущала себя размораживающейся индейкой. Вроде руки-ноги на месте, кожа уже теплая и мягкая, но ткни чуть глубже, и не почувствуешь ничего, кроме сковывающего мышцы льда. Не получалось даже поднять веки. Оставалось лишь лежать пассивной тушей, толкая по черепу мысли, как пьяный игрок бильярдные шары.  
  
Однако постепенно, с трудом, ей удалось продрать глаза и осознать весь ужас ситуации. Опыт подсказал, что для освобождения от телесных оков нужно высвободить внутреннюю энергию. В этом не оказалось ничего сложного, лишь открыть пару чакр и победить нескольких внутренних демонов. И вот, власть над телом вернулась к ней!  
  
— Как ты нас нашла? — сбивчиво, стараясь лишний раз не шевелиться, проговорил Альфред.  
  
— Ну, ты знаешь, я всегда была профи в ловле ящериц и ужей, так что найти пару ползучих гадов не было проблемой.  
  
— Эдна… — парень болезненно поморщился.  
  
— Я тут бродила уже пару минут, когда услышала кваканье. «Как странно, — подумала я, — Сейчас конец лета, не сезон для жаб». Но потом я прислушалась и поняла, что это не кваканье, а твой крик! Надо иметь большой опыт, чтобы заметить разницу.  
  
— Конрад, сейчас не время для… Т-ты вообще знаешь, как этим пользоваться?  
  
— Этим? — Эдна качнула пистолетом, и оба противника неосознанно вздрогнули. — Конечно знаю. Даже больше: я знаю, что это за модель и какими патронами стреляет. Я ведь всё-таки прочитала энциклопедию огнестрела от корки до корки.  
  
— Хватит придуриваться, прошу, — Марсел повысил голос, и от этого в нём начало яснее слышаться отчаяние. — Разве ты не понимаешь…  
  
— Хватит ходить вокруг да около, Альфред, — нож чуть сильнее прижался к шее парня, а Ключника в ответ чуть сильнее наклонили через перила. — Скажи прямо, чего ты действительно хочешь.  
  
Альфред вздрогнул и загнанно уставился в пол. Несколько секунд мужчина красноречиво ждал. Наконец, ухмыльнувшись, он произнёс:  
  
— Хорошо, тогда наше общее желание озвучу я. Эдна, — его взгляд впился в зрачки девушки, — пожалуйста, убей одного из нас.  
  
Повисло молчание, в котором было слышно лишь то, как судорожно выдыхает Марсел. Лицо Эдны перестало быть весёлым.  
  
— Предлагаю кандидатуру Альфреда. Он недавно был готов умереть ради своих принципов, не хорошо лишать его такой возможности, — поймав на себе взгляд исподлобья, Ключник закатил глаза. — Ох, не смотри на меня так. Видишь же, из этой ситуации без жертв не выйти. Так что выбирай человека, которого хотела бы видеть рядом с собой.  
  
— Нет, не слушай его, он же…  
  
— Псих? Так ведь и она тоже. Это значит, что окажись Эдна в такой ситуации, стрелять надо было бы в неё?  
  
Альфред застыл с приоткрытым ртом, нервно пытаясь придумать достойный ответ.  
  
— Нет, посуди сама, разве я лгу? Я никогда не делал лично тебе ничего плохого. Я вернул тебе Харви. Я не давал пичкать тебя антидепрессантами и успокоительными. Я всегда считал, что ты невероятно талантлива, изобретательна и самым замечательным образом безумна. А этот человек сдохнет, — Ключник ещё сильнее вжал нож, из-за чего Марсел зашипел, — лишь бы вернуть тебя в дурку.  
  
— Да, — неожиданно вызывающе оскалился Альфред. — Потому что больных надо лечить. Потому что безумие — это не замечательно. Это разложение и деградация, когда из нормального здорового цивилизованного человека кто-то превращается в неспособное к самоконтролю очумелое зверьё.  
  
Он обернулся к Эдне и непривычно искреннее посмотрел ей в глаза:  
  
— Ты же этого для себя не хочешь?  
  
Эдна попыталась сглотнуть образовавшийся в горле ком. Руки, кажется, скоро начнут трястись, и не только от того, что она слишком долго держит их вытянутыми.  
  
Вспомнилась сцена, на которой заканчивались её поддельные воспоминания. Сейчас ощущение было сродни, только хуже. Если раньше приходилось выбирать между почти незнакомым доктором Марселом и кусочком себя, то теперь на кону стояли два живых человека. Которые, если она будет думать слишком долго, оба станут мёртвыми.  
  
Внезапно её внимание привлекло движение где-то вдалеке, за пределами фокуса зрения. Эдна вгляделась и увидела Шизеля. Он стоял на таких же площадках у противоположной стены склада и замахивался клюшкой для удара по небольшому камню. Заметив на себе взгляд, гольфист поднёс к губам палец.  
  
И когда он успел там оказаться? По этим штукам невозможно ступить без металлического лязга, сравнимого с шумом из квартиры одевающегося в шипы и цепи соседа. А он прошёл, не издав ни единого звука. Видимо, что-то из суперспособностей, которые получают независимые мужчины, проживающие с кошками.  
  
Шизель снова начал готовиться к удару. Он метил в Ключника, собирался отвлечь его. На миг Эдна возликовала: «Неужели удастся обойтись без жертв?» — но тут же вспомнила о некоторой несоразмерности амбиций Готтхольда и его самого.  
  
Что если он промахнется? Оправдан ли этот риск?  
  
Да и, в конце концов, нужно ли ей это? Эдна вдруг представила, каково будет, когда её возьмутся лечить по-настоящему, и передёрнулась от отвращения. Словно прочитав это по её лицу, Ключник тихо сказал:  
  
— Давай, принцесса, поступи как взрослая девочка. Просто отсей лишние мысли, подумай, чего ты действительно хочешь.  
  
Лишних мыслей в голове Эдны в самом деле было хоть отбавляй, и все они роились, мешая думать друг друга. Хоть и Альфред, и Ключник были засранцами, казалось чем-то невообразимым нажать на спусковой крючок и насквозь прошить пулей череп живого человека. Стрелять не на убой смысла не было — так они точно друг друга прикончат. Можно понадеяться на Шизеля, но риски… Да и Шизель уже точно на стороне Альфреда, а её выворачивает от одной только мысли, как торжествующе-самодовольно Марсел будет засчитывать это в свои победы. Контроль, лоботомия, корректировка, больной, норма — все эти слова уже скрипели на зубах, как песок.  
  
— Давай, решайся. Я разберусь с последствиями, —твёрдо произнёс Ключник.  
  
— Эдна, пожалуйста… — Альфред больше не пытался её в чём-то убедить, лишь в его умоляющем взгляде читалось отчаянное нежелание умирать.  
  
Шизель всё ещё прицеливался.  
  
Эдна перехватила оружие покрепче и решилась.  
  
«Стрелять в Ключника» — https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704385/chapters/41764325#workskin  
  
«Стрелять в Альфреда» —  https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704385/chapters/41764352#workskin  
  
«Тянуть время для Шизеля» — https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704385/chapters/41764394#workskin


	14. Первая концовка

Дуло пистолета направилось на Ключника. Его взгляд изменился — сначала яростно вспыхнул, но тут же стал холодным, отстранённым, презрительным, словно говорил: «Знаешь, ты настолько жалкая, что мне уже не терпится сдохнуть».  
  
Эдна исполнила это желание. Оглушительный выстрел, и тело мужчины навалилось на перила, а с них соскользнуло на пол. Голова звонко стукнулась о металл, и два невидящих глаза уставились прямо на девушку. Из большого неровного пролома в центре лба начала сочиться кровь.  
  
Эдна сразу же перевела взгляд в сторону, но всё равно почувствовала, что в коленях слабеет, и она неуклонно оседает вниз. Проклятье. Её начало мутить. Проклятье, нужно было дать Шизелю шанс!  
  
Пусть Ключник и был отбитым психом, но факт того, что она окончательно и бесповоротно убила его, давил на виски с силой гидравлического пресса. Отвращение к увечьям и смерти начало чуть ли не душить. Мёртвое и от того уродливое лицо продолжало стоять перед глазами.  
  
Раздались неуверенные шаги. Альфред присел перед Эдной и стал осторожно расцеплять её пальцы, сжатые на пистолете. Та не сопротивлялась, даже наоборот, опустилась лбом на его плечо, пытаясь избавиться от тошноты и головокружения. Придерживая девушку, Марсел аккуратно отбросил оружие в сторону.  
  
Тем временем к Шизелю вернулся дар речи. Помещение огласилось разъярённым криком:  
  
— Какого чёрта, Эдна?! Ты же видела, что я вот-вот ударю! Мы бы могли обойтись без, — он на мгновенье замялся, — без этого!  
  
Альфред резко повернул голову в его сторону:  
  
— Заткнись! Твой драный гольф был совершенно не к месту! Что если бы ты хоть немного промахнулся и заехал ему по руке? Я бы сейчас был потенциальным донором органов! — парень со злостью выдохнул и уже с совсем другой интонацией добавил, обращаясь к Эдне, — Ты всё сделала правильно.  
  
Она подняла глаза, ожидая увидеть что-то из стандартного спектра марселовских эмоций — самодовольство, занудство, раздражение. Но, к удивлению, Альфред выглядел обеспокоенным и, что было уж совсем невероятно, благодарным. Не настолько сильно, насколько следовало бы в такой ситуации, однако Эдне это всё же польстило. Он, наверно, и представить не мог, что когда-то будет смотреть на неё с признательностью за спасённую жизнь.  
  
Вдруг тошнота вернулась, заставляя вновь опустить голову.  
  
— У тебя тут немножко мозгов на лице, — иронично, насколько могла, пробормотала девушка.  
  
От отвращения Альфред вздрогнул, чем вызвал у неё смешок. Парень неловко потянулся здоровой рукой к карману, достал платок и начал стирать со щеки красные брызги.  
  
— Конрад, ты же не из дробовика стреляла, чтобы меня мозгами забрызгало, — он старался заставить свой голос звучать по-врачебному цинично, но нетвёрдость выдавала его. Даже прожженному двумя курсами студенту-медику было не по себе от причастности к убийству. — Это всего лишь кровь.  
  
Спустя несколько минут вдалеке стал слышен агрессивный топот Шизеля. Альфред отстранил Эдну от себя и вгляделся в её лицо.  
  
— Ну что, чувствуешь себя лучше?  
  
— Да.  
  
Она не бравировала — это было заметно по тому, что её кожа вернулась к обычной степени бледности. По ступеням поднялся Шизель, явно готовый продолжить дискуссию, но Альфред не дал ему открыть рот.  
  
— Идите в машину. А я позвоню в полицию, если — он надавил на последние слова, — ты не думаешь, что пока ещё слишком рано.  
  
— Ну, благодаря тебе, у нас остался только вариант «слишком поздно», — ответил Готтхольд, практически не пытаясь скрыть яд за шутливым тоном. — И с чего же ты собираешься звонить?  
  
— У Зоста, — Альфред кивнул в сторону тела, — должен быть мобильник.  
  
Шизель, бросивший взгляд по направлению кивка, поморщился и отвернулся. Видимо, он не врал, когда говорил, что насмотрелся на трупы. Эдна встала сама, и они вдвоём отправились вниз, на поиски выхода. Спускаясь, Конрад случайно, даже скорее рефлекторно обернулась и увидела, как Альфред накрывает лицо Ключника платком.  
  
Когда Марсел вышел из злосчастного склада, стояла глубокая ночь. После нервного разговора со служителями закона у него побаливала голова. Он подошёл к своему автомобилю. Готтхольд молчал, положив подбородок на руль, а Эдна, исчерпавшая запасы энергии, вяло разглядывала пейзаж.  
  
Садясь внутрь, Альфред отчасти по привычке, отчасти стараясь хоть как-то рассеять гнетущую ночную тишину, съязвил:  
  
— Невероятно, какое редкое явление! Вы тут столько времени, а Шизель всё ещё не рассказывает про то, как Бейб вдохновила его на новую стратегию, играя с орешком.  
  
— Не очень хочется болтать, после такого-то, — пресёк его попытку Готтхольд, даже не удосужив взглядом.  
  
Альфред снова помрачнел. Он отвернулся и раздражённо произнес в полголоса, будто бы про себя:  
  
— И почему мне кажется, что ты обвиняешь в этом меня, а не того, кто буквально пытался нас убить.  
  
— Ну, учитывая, что произошло это всё лишь из-за твоего желания поскорее наябедничать взрослым дядям, — Шизель всё ещё упорно не смотрел на собеседника, — и пойти на это пришлось ради стопроцентной безопасности твоей задницы, то да, и твоя вина тут тоже немного есть.  
  
Альфред тяжело выдохнул, с нескольких попыток открыл дверь и вышел из машины. Эдна вдруг оторвала лоб от стекла и неуверенно проговорила:  
  
— Знаешь, я тоже виновата, — она заметила, что Шизель как-то болезненно взглянул на неё через зеркало заднего вида. — Твой телефон. Это я сломала. Извини.  
  
Снова повисло молчание, только из багажника доносилось шуршание — Марсел искал аптечку.  
  
— И тебе бы за это в глаз, — наконец, произнёс Готтхольд.  
  
— Так это ты поставил Альфреду фингал? — Эдна даже оживилась.  
  
Ей казалось, что если они начнут веселиться над этим, то её неловкая попытка оправдать Марсела забудется. Она ожидала услышать в ответ какую-нибудь шутку, хотя бы забавный подкол, но Шизель просто пожал плечами и бесцветно произнёс:  
  
— Да.  
  


***

  
Раздалось скрежетание ключа в замке, и дверь в одиночную палату открылась. Эдна, стоявшая на голове, отвлеклась на шум и кубарем рухнула на пол. Когда она пришла в себя, то увидела, что над ней стоят доктор Коэн и Альфред. Старик поправил очки-половинки:  
  
— Мда, ничего необычного. Ладно, — он повернулся к Марселу, — заканчивай скорее свои дела. Она здесь не за примерное поведение сидит, чтобы развлекать её болтовнёй.  
  
Доктор протянул ему ключ и вышел из комнаты. Альфред не сдержал ироническую улыбку:  
  
— Неужели не могла дождаться моего отъезда, прежде чем устраивать локальную революцию?  
  
— День взятия Бастилии слишком важная дата, чтобы не попытаться свергнуть хотя бы одного самодура.  
  
— Эдна, мы не французы.  
  
— Сказал мне человек с фамилией Марсель.  
  
— И сегодня не четырнадцатое июля.  
  
— Ты так любишь придираться к мелочам, — хмыкнула она, садясь по-турецки и окидывая Альфреда взглядом.  
  
Тот был без халата и держал подмышкой папку с документами. Эдна, к собственному удивлению, почувствовала что-то вроде грусти.  
  
— Уже уезжаешь?  
  
— Да. Надо ехать, решать дела с университетом. Я надеюсь, мне дадут академический отпуск. Всё-таки придётся постоянно ездить сюда на суды, хотя бы для того, чтоб не давать Шизелю кричать «Оbjection!», каждый раз, когда адвокат встаёт с места.  
  
От мысли о предстоящих заседаниях Эдна вздрогнула. Они будут либо невероятно напряжёнными, либо невыносимо скучными — и ещё неизвестно, что хуже!  
  
— Матиас настаивал, чтобы мы обнялись на прощание, — произнёс Марсел без энтузиазма.  
  
Эдна цокнула и поднялась на ноги. Её отец всегда заставлял их это делать, поэтому неловкие объятья даже вошли в привычку. Несколько раз похлопав Альфреда по спине, она вдруг произнесла:  
  
— Всё-таки возвращайся. Быть тут одной с Готтхольдом — невыносимо.  
  
— Смерть родителя в сознательном возрасте накладывает большой отпечаток. Ему нужно время, чтобы успокоиться, — изрекая подобные глубокомысленно-врачебные вещи, Альфред всё ещё неосознанно копировал тон, с которым говорил Зост. Марсел сделал паузу и продолжил с гораздо большей искренностью. — Я постараюсь.


	15. Вторая концовка

Дуло пистолета направилось на Альфреда. Он мгновенно побелел.  
  
Почему-то вдруг зажмурившись, Эдна сжала палец на спусковом крючке. Из-за громового выстрела последовавшая тишина показалась оглушительно звенящей.  
  
Эдна медленно, с замиранием сердца, разлепила веки. Марсел лежал на полу. Его голова завалилась на бок, и лица не было видно. Так он походил на слетевший с подставки и разбившийся на части манекен.  
  
Пистолет выпал из рук Эдны. Ноги тоже подкосились, и она рухнула на колени. Горло стиснул спазм, словно она минут двадцать сдерживала плач. Зажав рот ладонями и пытаясь вздохнуть, девушка согнулась. Волосы упали ей на лицо.  
  
— Ну, ну, спокойно, — Ключник откинул их, заправил за уши, и легонько похлопал Эдну по плечу. Наклонившись за пистолетом, он тихо добавил: — Ты всё сделала правильно.  
  
Будто что-то услышав, он вдруг обернулся, и не успел ошарашенный Шизель сдвинуться с места, как раздался новый выстрел. Гольфист упал, словно подкошенный.  
  
Эдна задрожала. Это всё ошибка. Это всё огромная ужасная ошибка. Как она могла так поступить?!  
  
Под головой Марсела начинала образовываться лужа крови. В тусклом ночном свете она казалась смолянисто-чёрной. Лунные блики медленно переливались по её растущей поверхности. Эдна никак не могла оторвать от этого взгляд.  
  
Тут на её голову легла тёплая рука. Ключник присел рядом и ободрительно потрепал по макушке:  
  
— Знаешь, этот парень столько лет выносил всем мозг, что вполне справедливо было, наконец, сделать с ним то же самое.  
  
Эдна чувствовала себя настолько плохо, что даже эта сомнительная шутка вызвала смешок. Девушка обернулась к Ключнику. Тот выглядел совершено спокойным, даже слегка весёлым. Он привёл себя в порядок, и его мирный аккуратный образ был гораздо приятнее двух холодных и мокрых трупов. Правда, общее впечатление портили несколько красных брызг на рукавах и лице.  
  
— Я тут размышляю над тем, как объяснять исчезновение этих молодых людей. Пока остановился на варианте: «Они вместе сбежали в Америку, туда, где смогут принять их запретную любовь»?  
  
То ли из-за её ужасного состояния, то ли из-за искренней любви к издёвкам, но Эдну пробрал смех, из-за спазма в горле превратившийся в инфернальное клокотание. Ключник сделал вид, что страшно обижен.  
  
— Что? Чем тебе не нравится? Как по мне очень правдоподобно: ездят куда-то вместе, о чём-то шушукаются. Не говори, что не заметила химию в их балансирующих на грани любви и ненависти отношениях.  
  
Эдна продолжила хохотать, уткнувшись лицом в руки. Когда её плечи перестали вздрагивать, и она успокоилась, Ключник протянул ей руку, помогая встать.  
  
— Поехали назад, — сказал он.  
  
Предложение убраться прочь прозвучало невероятно заманчиво. В родной психушке есть сухая одежда с тёплой постелью, нет всего этого кошмара, а за целостность своих лобных долей можно теперь не бояться. Ключник жестом позвал Эдну за собой и направился на поиски выхода, но та в нерешительности застыла.  
  
— А?.. — она оглянулась на то, что раньше было Альфредом.  
  
— Я разберусь, — также твердо, как и раньше произнёс Ключник. — Не волнуйся ни о чём. У меня всё под контролем, эти двое были единственной проблемой. Теперь останутся мелочи: придумать пару оправданий, да помахать лопатой.  
  


***

  
— Эй, я всё вижу, закрой глаза! Это сюрприз, а не душевая, чтобы можно было подглядывать.  
  
Эдна недовольно цокнула и снова закрыла лицо ладонями. Зост продолжил шуршать бумагой в письменном столе. Он вызвал её к себе, но почему-то в этот раз попросил прийти без Харви.  
  
— Теперь открывай, — доктор держал плюшевого синего кролика. — Знаю, он не совсем такой, как нужно, но это мой максимум.  
  
Эдна дрожащими руками взяла игрушку. Насколько ей было известно, в этом мире Альфред давным-давно собственноручно растерзал Харви и избавился от останков, поэтому на долгие десять лет она осталась без друга. Только Зост смог заставить её мозг проиграть события в другом раскладе, тем самым ментально воскресив старого пройдоху. А теперь ещё и вернул его тело.  
  
— Привет, Эдна! — кролик взмахнул лапкой и начал радостно ощупывать себя, — Ух ты, наконец-то перестану чувствовать, словно я тут только для мебели.  
  
— Спасибо! — девушка вскочила с места и хотела броситься на доктора, но в дверь постучали.  
  
Зост приостановил её:  
  
— Что?  
  
В кабинет заглянул Халгор:  
  
— Тут пришла госпожа Шизель. Она говорит, что у нас остались какие-то его ве…  
  
— Подождёт! — Эдна рявкнула на охранника, как горилла, обороняющая территорию.  
  
Подавленный авторитетом альфа-самки Халгор ретировался.  
  
— Так на чём мы остановились?


	16. Третья концовка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Перед началом чтения загадайте или выбейте рандомом число от одного до десяти.

 Дуло пистолета направилось на Альфреда. Парень мгновенно побелел.

— Eins, — эхом разнеслось по всему зданию.

На Ключника.

— Zwei.

И назад.

— Polizei.

— Эдна!.. — взмолился Марсел, но та лишь продолжила звонко выкрикивать слова считалки.

Противники заледенели, осознавая то, что их жизни зависят от количества слов в детском стишке. С неприятным звоном от стен срезонировали цифры три, четыре, пять и шесть.

— Sieben, acht, gute Nacht. Neun, zehn, — Эдна взглянула на Шизеля. Тот коротко кивнул. Пистолет повернулся к Ключнику. — Schlafen gehn!¹

 

**Если ваше число — это не четыре или восемь, то продолжайте читать дальше, в ином случае переходите по ссылке:** **https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704385/chapters/41764439#workskin**

 

Гулкий удар, короткий стук, и в следующий миг Ключник бессознательно осел на пол. С секунду все осмысляли произошедшее.

— Ес! — сотряс воздух триумфальный крик.

— Ты сделал это, Шизель!

— Да!

— На небесах потоп, и это из-за слёз гордости твоего отца!

— Я сделал это!

Готтхольд настолько зашёлся в победном экстазе, что даже бросил родную клюшку на пол и, вскинув вверх руки, начал восславлять богинь гольфа. Эдна, поддавшаяся его дурному влиянию, откинула пистолет в сторону и принялась буйствовать, словно ликующий спортивный фанат.

— Конрад, ну как ты обращаешься с оружием, — на удивление беззлобно проворчал Альфред. — С таким отношением остаётся благодарить Бога, что я остался жив.

Эдна посмотрела на него. Тот присел на корточки около Ключника и, прижав к себе повреждённую руку, считал его пульс. По подбородку стекала кровь.

— Что это у тебя? — Эдна указала на его челюсть.

Парень неловко коснулся короткого, но глубокого пореза и поморщился:

— А, ничего опасного. Просто у Зоста из-за удара вздрогнула рука.

Он начал неуклюже, видимо, чувствуя себя начинающим карманником, обыскивать карманы пальто. Найдя мобильный телефон, Марсел набрал номер полиции. Вскоре Шизель отыскал к ним дорогу, и Альфреду пришлось закрывать одно ухо, чтобы вопли беснующихся Эдны и Готтхольда не мешали объяснять ситуацию офицеру.

— Полиция будет через полчаса! — в конце концов рявкнул он на них, давая понять, что пора бы прекратить прыгать, взявшись за руки.

Спустя минут двадцать, когда Зост уже лежал на заднем сиденье одной машины, Эдна отдыхала на переднем сиденье другой, а Альфред обработал порезы с помощью автомобильной аптечки, Шизель осознал, что страшно хочет курить.

С зажатой в губах сигаретой он направился в сторону, подальше от взглядов чрезмерно сознательных личностей. Готтхольд порядком прошёл по грязи и мерзким лужам, но, заворачивая за угол склада, похлопал по карманам и не обнаружил зажигалки! Мысленно чертыхнувшись, он хотел повернуть назад, как вдруг ошарашено замер.

— Марсел, мало того, что ты сквернословишь и дерёшься, так ещё и куришь?!

Тот вздрогнул и чуть не проглотил трубку. Бегая глазами, Альфред несколько секунд пытался придумать оправдание.

— Ты тоже, — констатировал он в итоге, не найдя чем ещё парировать. — И вообще, персоналу запрещено проносить табачные изделия на территорию лечебницы. Откуда же у тебя с собой сигареты? Нарушаете распорядок, герр Шизель?

Герр ничего не ответил и лишь жестом попросил закурить. Ему протянули коробок спичек, и вскоре он прислонился к стене рядом с Альфредом, выдыхая дым через нос.

— Знаешь, Марсел, — наконец произнёс Готтхольд, — не очень-то благодарно обвинять спасшего твою жизнь человека в такой мелочи.

— Не преувеличивай свои заслуги. Такое себе было спасение, пониже среднего. Я, конечно, признателен, но мне представить страшно, что случилось бы, промахнись ты хоть немного. Так в вашем с Эдной стиле выбирать самый… иррациональный вариант.

— Учитывая, что именно из-за твоего тупого поступка мы во всё это вляпались — только такое спасение ты и заслужил, — Шизель сделал ещё одну затяжку и усмехнулся. — И, кстати, откуда же у тебя весь этот табак, а?

Альфред попытался сохранить невозмутимый вид.

— Я и не персонал, а будущий владелец, если ты не знал.

От наивного, практически детского двуличия Марсела, Шизель только шире улыбнулся.

— Кстати об этом. Тебе ведь до докторской, как до Америки, а новый управляющий скоро точно потребуется. Что будете делать, а господин владелец?

— Да… — Альфред задумчиво прикоснулся к прилепленному на подбородок ватному диску. Было видно, что эта мысль уже некоторое время беспокоила его. — Я, как совершеннолетний, должен сам назначить нового главного врача. Не знаю, кто согласится, кроме пары папиных друзей. Но что-то теперь дружба с папой кажется плохим гарантом профессиональности. Не знаю… Я просто не знаю.

Шизель положил руку на свое большое мудрое сердце:

— Если тебе интересно мнение человека, спасшего твою жизнь, то лучше пригласи доктора… Эм… Ну, того в круглых очках и с бородой, как у советского учёного.

— А, доктор Нойман. Не знаю, я помню, отец не очень хорошо о нём отзывался. Говорил, что он больше играет в нянечку, чем лечит…

Вдруг, вспомнив, что сегодняшним вечером Зост сказал в кабинете, Альфред замолк. Он сам лично был готов подписаться под каждым из этих призывов к серьёзным и ответственным действиям, но понимание того, что всё это было лишь искусным издевательством, вызывало отвращение.

— А может быть ты и прав.

Вдалеке стали различимы красно-синие огни. Донесся слабый вой сирен.

***

— Это не справедливо! — Готтхольд упал на колени и застыл в позе оставленного небесами мученика.

Альфред, только что загнавший в лунку мяч, тем самым окончательно обойдя Шизеля в очках, пожал плечами:

— Мини-гольф — это как поло. Только без лошадей и очень простой.

Вокруг стояла поздняя осень. Всё было серым, жухлым, поэтому глаз даже радовался неестественной зелёности искусственного покрытия. Эдне впервые разрешили покинуть лечебницу на выходные и, вместо кино, прогулок на природе или милого домашнего торжества, она решила потратить часы свободы на размахивание клюшкой. Если бы Шизель был змеем искусителем, то плодами познания играли бы в мини-гольф.

— Не падать духом, солдат! Если ты опустишься ещё ниже, то я не смогу найти тебя в траве. — Эдна подхватила соигрока подмышки и подняла на ноги. — Просто он новичок, поэтому ему и везёт! Наша команда не проиграет двум ботаникам.

— Вот, посмотри! Посмотри на их лица! — она схватила Шизеля за щёки и повернула его голову к противникам. — Разве ты можешь позволить им украсть радость победы у тебя?

Команда ботаников в лице Матиаса и Альфреда почему-то не выглядела яростно желающей победы. Господин Конрад смиренно улыбался, глядя на дочь. Марсел, словно специально, демонстрировал абсолютное пренебрежение к игре и отрешённо царапал шрам на подбородке.

Даже маниакальная страсть Шизеля к гольфу не смогла преобразить это во что-то распаляющее дух конкуренции. Куда ей тягаться с воображением Эдны. Готтхольд скептически попытался возразить:

— Милая, послушай…

— Не сдаваться! — крикнула она на ухо и, чмокнув на удачу в макушку, толкнула вперёд.

Против такого ему было нечего возразить.

¹ Немецкая считалка:  
Раз, два, полицейский,  
Три, четыре, офицер,  
Пять, шесть, страшная ведьма,  
Семь, восемь, спокойной ночи,  
Девять, десять, пора в кровать!


	17. Четвёртая концовка

Гулкий удар, короткий стук, и не успела Эдна понять, что происходит, как на площадке остался только Альфред. Тут же снизу донёсся грохот. Вздрогнув, Марсел сначала навалился на перила, а потом рухнул на колени. Эдна увидела, как сквозь пальцы, сжимающие шею, начинает сочиться кровь.  
  
— Конрад! — От резкого надрывного хрипа она даже выронила оружие. — Скорую!  
  
Секунду Эдна не могла сдвинуться с места. Внезапно мозг решил, что сейчас самое время вспомнить образ трупа с проломленным от падения черепом. Съеденное за последний день поднялось к горлу. Еле сдержавшись, она начала панически оглядываться по сторонам. Чтобы не узнать, как выглядит ещё и обескровленный труп, нужно срочно найти телефон.  
  
У Альфреда и Шизеля его нет, иначе бы всего этого сейчас не происходило. Взгляд упал на тёмное пространство за перилами. Ключник. У него должен быть!  
  
Эдна бросилась по лестнице, туда, где должен он был приземлиться. Перепрыгивая через несколько ступенек, она быстро оказалась внизу, и только хотела метнуться дальше, как замерла. Вместо смятого контейнера и тела её встретил испепеляющий взгляд.  
  
Ключник должен был быть мёртв. И он походил на мёртвого, только противоестественным образом ожившего. Мужчина стоял ссутулившись, поддерживая неправильно вывернутую руку. Из носа и по виску стекала кровь, слепляя волосы и капая на порванное пальто. В полумраке она казалась серой, почти чёрной.  
  
Эдна не должна была видеть его глаза, но они будто сами светились, раскалённые от злобы.  
  
— Я был о тебе гораздо большего мнения, — Ключник говорил с трудом и не особо внятно, словно брезговал тратить на это больше сил. — Такая жалкая попытка всем угодить. Если ты так хотела сохранить марселовскую жизнь, то нужно было пристрелить меня. Только и всего.  
  
Эдна вспыхнула. Ох, он будет винить в этом её?! Сжатые до боли кулаки страшно зачесались — и она была не против почесать их об ещё целые кости Ключника. Тот одарил её безразличным взглядом:  
  
— Не советую тратить на это время. Шансов у Альфреда и так меньше, чем в тебе решимости.  
  
Мужчина вытащил из кармана мобильник и бросил к ногам Конрад, как кидают объедки собакам, лишь бы те отвязались.  
  
— Не подавись.  
  
Он повернулся и захромал в противоположную сторону. Глядя в его спину, Эдна и правда почувствовала себя собакой, которая видит поджатый хвост удирающего противника, но не может кинуться за ним.  
  
Схватив телефон, она набрала номер скорой помощи.  
  
Дальше события стали какими-то неясными и далёкими, должно быть, вернулся побочный эффект наркоза. Сначала диспетчер ей не верил, потом, сколько она не повторяла, никак не мог понять, где они находятся, потом пришёл Шизель, наорал на него, и дело сдвинулось. Они оттащили Альфреда в машину — сам он уже потерял сознание — и выехали навстречу неотложке. Эдна помнила, как стягивала с себя окровавленную смирительную рубашку и как Готтхольд всю дорогу молчал. Лишь иногда, замечая, что Эдна на него смотрит, он повторял: «Не волнуйся, дорогая, это довольно маленькая рана. Да и в чём проблема, а? Сделают переливание — и всё будет в порядке». А после резко замолкал и снова вгрызался взглядом в дорогу.  
  
Наконец, вдалеке стали различимы красно-синие огни. Донесся слабый вой сирен.

  
  
*******   
  


— Что значит: «уходишь»?  
  
Эдна стояла в дверях общей палаты. Шизель, позвавший её сюда для разговора, секунду назад сообщил, что навсегда покидает психушку. От такого удара под дых Эдна сначала потеряла дар речи. Хоть она и замечала, что случившееся не прошло бесследно, и Готтхольд немало от неё отдалился, но к подобному готова не была.  
  
— З-зачем? Почему ты не сказал раньше?!  
  
Шизель уже расстался с больничной униформой. В повседневной одежде и без верной клюшки на поясе он походил на сдавшего значок и оружие полицейского. Бывший охранник потупил глаза в пол.  
  
— Извини. Но я не могу по-другому.  
  
— Можешь! — Эдна схватила его за плечи, повернула и толкнула в сторону лестницы. — Это просто: поднимаешься к Коэну, говоришь, что по непредвиденным обстоятельствам оказалось, что ты мудак, и поэтому передумал увольняться!  
  
Шизель устало обернулся. Вот поэтому он и не говорил заранее.  
  
— Почему?! — Эдна с отчаяньем и злостью взмахнула руками. — Объясни, ради всего святого, почему?  
  
Она испытывающе вгляделась в его лицо. Было видно, что Готтхольда раздирают противоречивые порывы. Решение давалось ему практически с болью. В конце концов, он тяжело вздохнул и тихо заговорил:  
  
— Я не должен тебе это рассказывать. Понимаешь, дело в том, что состояние Альфреда стабилизировалось. И теперь его переведут сюда. Как пациента.  
  
— Что? — не поверила ушам Эдна. — В психушку?  
  
— Да, милая. В дурке лечат не только от болтовни с табуретками. Если какое-то время мозг не получает достаточно кислорода, это вредит ему. А когда крови мало, то и приносить кислород нечему. С самого начала было понятно, что без последствий не обойдётся, но я… Надеялся, что до повреждения рассудка дело не дойдёт. Как видишь, зря.  
  
Он собирался зашагать к выходу, но Эдна вцепилась в рукав его балахона.  
  
— Тем более, не бросай меня! Я не представляю, каково будет встретиться с ним таким!  
  
Шизель зажмурился, словно у него резко закололо в груди, и попытался разомкнуть цепкие пальцы.  
  
— Вы вряд ли будете пересекаться. К тому же, у тебя есть Матиас.  
  
— Его не будет со мной тут!  
  
— И друзья.  
  
— Да послушай же меня!  
  
— Нет, ты послушай, — губы Шизеля скривились. — Я просто не могу так. Не место мне здесь. Отвратный я охранник, и гольфист не лучше. Поэтому и ухожу.  
  
Эдна почувствовала, что по груди расползается горечь. Готтхольд вырвался из ослабшей хватки и направился к двери. Его наверно, надо было догнать и обнять, но Эдна не смогла себя заставить. В груди ёкнуло — нельзя же прощаться так. Только она собиралась крикнуть что-нибудь ободряющее, что уменьшило бы гнетущее чувство вины, как Шизель обернулся.  
  
— Всё-таки зря ты на меня положилась. Лучше бы выстрелила.  
  
Против такого ей было нечего возразить.


	18. Эпилог

Немного информации о том, что происходит после разных концовок, но можете воспринимать это как хэдканоны:

1\. Альфреду дают академический отпуск на год, посчитав его потрясение достаточно сильным. Чтобы не тратить время впустую и набраться опыта, он нанимается на должность охранника. Шизель через некоторое время отходит от шока, и его отношения со всеми возвращаются к норме. Он много издевается над Альфредом, подшучивая над тем, как тот «опустился», и портит его утончённые вкусы, показывая тупые сериалы классику детективного жанра во время ночных дежурств. Марсел не легко поддаётся дурному влиянию, но всё же немного меняется. Об этом говорит хотя бы то, что спустя время он всерьёз участвует в споре о том, чей шрам на предплечье круче. С ним становится проще общаться, и для некоторых это заметно особо остро.

Зост похоронен за счёт ротхофского прихода.

Эдна покидает больницу в начале весны.

2\. Альфред Марсел и Готтхольд Шизель пропали без вести после того, как совершили ложный донос в полицию. Их объявили мёртвыми спустя пять лет. В 2018 году машину одного из них нашли в реке, но никаких следов насилия внутри не обнаружили.

Доктор Зост всё ещё управляет лечебницей.

Эдна всё ещё на лечении.

3\. Альфреду так и не дают академического отпуска, однако вскоре он перестаёт считать это чем-то плохим: полученные впечатления и обретённое уважение одногруппников мотивируют его на улучшение учёбы. Ему приходится периодически приезжать на суды назад, в родной город, и в такие моменты он замечает, как сблизились Эдна и Шизель. Иногда он высмеивает это, но не считает, что в тут замешано нечто большее, чем родство характеров.

Зост осуждён и содержится в психиатрической лечебнице строгого режима.

Эдна покидает больницу в конце осени. Она всё ещё разговаривает с Харви, но доктор считает это допустимым.

4\. Диагноз Альфреда — психоорганический синдром. Как бы Эдна этого не избегала, иногда им приходится пересекаться, и она боится тех чувств, что испытывает рядом с ним. Особенно дискомфортно ей становиться, когда в лечебницу на повторное лечение возвращается Лидия. Матиас решает записаться к психотерапевту. Шизель переезжает назад, к своей матери. Со временем он снова начинает заниматься своим хобби, но играет гораздо хуже, чем раньше. Ему периодически приходят письма с просьбами возвратиться, но они скорее смешливые, чем докучающее. Последнее из них: «ШизЕль, вернис в КонОхУ!!!». Он одновременно любит и ненавидит получать их.

Зост находится в розыске.

Эдна покидает больницу?


End file.
